Between You and I
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: When Mel becomes the only witness to a crime and she can't go to the police will the Five 0 be able to protect her? Everything will change for her as she is hunted and comes face to face with the man she betrayed and still loves. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. FULL SUMMARY

Melinda lived her life in relative contentment; if you didn't count the loneliness or guilt over leaving her husband years ago. But when this photographer becomes the only witness to a crime and she can't go to the police will the Five 0 be able to protect her and solve this case? Everything will change for her as she is hunted and comes face to face with the man she betrayed and still loves. Can she reconstruct the pieces of her broken marriage? Will she even live long enough to try? *Takes place sometime during season one but does not follow the story line.*


	2. Unhappy Anniversary

Mel woke up like any other morning preparing for her daily three mile run. This had been her morning ritual ever since high school when she was on the school's soccer team. It wasn't until an hour later, returning to the apartment above her studio and stepping into the shower that she realized that today wasn't just any other day. She wrapped a pristinely white towel around her dripping form, absentmindedly fingering the diamond engagement ring and wedding band that hung from a silver chair around her neck and remembered the promises she made twelve years ago.

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protet you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." she recited aloud, barely above a whisper.

On a normal day she could block out the memories but as she drove aimlessly along the streets of Honolulu looking for inspiration she couldn't stop the flashbacks from pushing themselves to the forefront of her mind. And of course along with the memories came the guilt. Today was the day of her wedding anniversary, it had been twelve years since she married her first love. Almost four years later she left him after a particularly nasty fight and she never went back.

Mel moved to Hawaii three months ago to open her own photography studio and so far it had been a success. She didn't really know why she chose Hawaii but if her subconscious had a voice it would tell her the reason. It was her husband's home state, but when she decided to move here she never made the connection.

She came across an abandoned building that was barely standing in a rather deserted section of downtown and pulled over opening her bag to reveal her manual Nikon camera. Over the years manual cameras had been rendered obsolete by their digital counter parts but Mel preferred to develope her own film and prints by hand. People called her old school but she just felt that digital was too impersonal and that doing everything manually was what made photography art.

She stepped out of the car and made sure that there were no signs forbidding her enterance before she proceeded into the dilapidated building. From behind her high resolution lens she began taking shots, focusing on nothing in particular. She spent almost an hour in the building and must have taken a hundred photos before she decided to call it quits. She saw an exit to her right that would take her to the alleyway beside the run down building and though her instincts told her to exit through the front where she had come in she ignored them choosing to take the closer way out.

How she would wish she had listened to her gut.

She entered the alley silently taking a few final pictures before she heard it. The distinct sound of a fist making contact with someone's jaw and the accompanied groan of pain. She turned her head toward the noise and saw three men at the end of the alley. One man was kneeling, his face covered in cuts, bruises and fresh blood. His hands were bound behind his back and one of his eyes was swollen shut. A second man stood towering over him threateningly as he struck him once again.

The third man, who seemed to be in charge as he stood a few feet away from the other two, looked on with obvious annoyance and boredom as the first man was punched a third and fourth time. Every fiber of her being told Mel to run but the little voice in the back of her head said she needed to help the man. She couldn't bring herself to do either, she just stood there silently, barely having the control to focus on the group and take as many photographs as she could.

"Where is it?" the man in charge demanded. "Where is the drive?"

"I already told you. I don't know what you're talking about." the bloodied and beaten man insisted.

"Don't try to play dumb with me. I know you're undercover and I know you copied my files."

Mel couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man was a cop. The second man who was, she guessed, and enforcer turned to the boss who waved his hand lazily as he lit a cigarette and got into the backseat of a town car that drove away in her direction. She quickly flattened herself against the interior of the alcove that had been sheilding her in an effort to remain invisible to them. When she was sure that she hadn't been seen she peeked around the wall again and saw the enforcer pull out a sleek hand gun.

"Come on Artie, don't do this." the kneeling cop pleaded. "You're supposed to be on our side. You took an oath to protect and serve."

"Yeah well Clancey pays better and I still serve, just not as loyally anymore."

So the second man was also a cop, and a dirty one at that. She continued to snap pictures as it was the only thing she could bring herself to do. She stared through the lens in horror as the dirty cop lifted the gun and pulled the trigger two times, hitting the beaten man square in the chest. The thundering sound of the gun shots jolted Mel back to the reality of the situation and the danger she was in and she turned quickly trying to enter the building the way she had come out.

The door wouldn't budge but clanked in its' jam loudly, alerting the remaining man to her presence. She looked over her shoulder to see him whirl around aiming the gun at her and did the only thing she could. She ran. Thanking the heavens that she had been an althlete and wearing sneakers instead of her usual heels she ran as fast as she could, praying that she could get away.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett walked into Five-0 headquarters at half past nine unusually aggitated. He was late for work, which never happened, never. He pushed into his office and collapsed in his chair a bit violently as he began to sort through the files on his desk groaning loudly as his partner entered the room behind him.<p>

"You're late." Detective Danny Williams asserted his knack for the obvious.

"So?" Steve stated.

"So you're never late, you're always dragging us in here early."

"What's your point Danny?"

"What's wrong?" the detective asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"Don't sit there and tell me that nothing is wrong when you walk in here an hour late acting like even more of a jackass than usual and your perpetual five o'clock shadow looks more like midnight." Danny persisted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Steve spat through clenched teeth.

"Fine then."

"Fine."

That was it, end of conversation and once again Steve groaned in frustration. His day had already started out depressing enough but now on top of that he felt guilty for being such a jerk to his partner. He sat behind his desk staring at the wall cursing the date. It was going to be a long day and he prayed that it wouldn't get any worse but, knowing his luck, he felt it safe to assume that it would.


	3. From Bad to Worse

Run. That was the only conscious thought that Mel had and that's exactly what she did. She thought about going to her car but she had already passed it not paying attention and doubling back would be too risky. So she kept running, wondering why the streets seemed so empty at this time of day. It had to be around ten o'clock already.

"Stop!" the ditry cop known as Atrie demanded.

She ignored him and kept going, removing the film from her camera as she did and tucked it safely in her small satchel. The camera was weighing her down and kept bouncing off of her chest as she ran. Once the film was secure she pulled the strap over her head and dropped it behind her hoping to distract the man long enough to gain some extra distance.

It worked. He stopped briefly to pick it up but only for a few seconds. Once he realized that she still had the film he continued after her with renewed anger for being tricked. The unfamiliar streets changed to grass but Mel was still lost. She was relatively new to the area and hadn't really explored much. She couldn't help but wish that _**he **_were there. He wouldn't know exacty what to do but as she thought of him she knew that he would tell her what she already knew: don't stop running.

Her persuer seemed to be running out of patience as they continued the chase past the invisible two mile marker. He was also growing tired, he was no where near out of shape he just wasn't used to taking this distance at a full out run. Mel however was and if she had dared to look over her shoulder she would have seen that she had gained a few yards.

* * *

><p>Artie was done with this. He would take the rap from Clancey for killing the girl in a public place. There was no one around, but even if there was he would just hold up his shield and they wouldn't question him. He pulled the gun from its' holster on his hip and pulled the trigger several times until the clip was empty.<p>

* * *

><p>Mel was aware of her persuer's frustration as they broke into a patch of trees. She heard the unmistakeable cocking of his gun and knew that he was going to shoot her. Well she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Without slowing down she began to weave through the trees, staying as close to them as she could for cover.<p>

For the most part it worked but she couldn't ignore the heat she felt radiating from her upper right arm. There was no pain, just heat. She knew that she had been shot but the adrenaline pumping through her veins would keep the pain at bay, until it wore off at least.

She was relieved when she heard the repeated clicking of the gun signaling that it was out of ammunition but didn't slow down as he was bound to be carrying more. She broke through a line of trees and shrubs not knowing what was on the other side. It was people, dozens of them walking purposefully in every direction. She saw a particularly large crowd and ducked into it, finally allowing herself to slow down and trying to blend in.

There was no way the man would kill her infront of all of these people but she wasn't going to take the chance of being seen. If he spotted her he would just follow her until there were no witnesses around. She took a look at her arm and decided that it wasn't too serious. It was just a graze. She doubted she even needed stitches, as long as she kept it clean she would be fine. She was glad that she had been wearing a black top, the long sleeves were a little hot in the Hawaii sun but they concealed her blood loss. She definately didn't want the attention if anyone noticed it.

She kept one eye on the man who was searching for her as she walked as calmly as she could in the opposite direction, pulling her hair from its' clip to hide her face. She didn't even see the woman right infront of her until they collided. She apologized quickly and continued walking, not even looking at the woman.

"Mel?" she heard the woman ask and she stopped.

"Kono, um, hi." she said nerously.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh I'm fine, just not having a very good day is all." she lied.

"Are you sure?" Kono persisted.

Mel didn't have the time to answer though because the man had circled around and spotted her. He wasn't moving he just stared at her grinning broadly while making certain that she could see his badge and gun. She thought about her options. She could just give up; she was tired and he was a cop, no matter how far she got away he would just find her. She could tell Kono who wouldn't believe her or do anything about it even if she did, or she could run. Her apartment was only a few blocks from where she was now and if she could get that far she could get to the gun that she had hidden in her bedside table. She had already made up her mind before she had even finished listing her options.

"Mel?" Kono asked shaking her by the arms, pulling her hand back as she felt the blood. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Run." was all Melinda said before she took off, Kono on her heels and the man not far behind them.

It was six blocks to her apartment and they had caught him by surprise. They managed to get in the door and shut it just as he was rounding the corner. They had lost him and they were safe, for now. Mel bolted every lock she had on the door and dashed to her bedroom, ignoring Kono as she retrieved the gun and made sure that it was loaded.

* * *

><p>Kono was confused and worried about her friend. She had seen the man chasing them and wished that she had been packing. She didn't know Mel very well, she didn't even know her last name but she knew that she had to have gotten herself into some serious trouble by the gun shot wound on her arm that was still bleeding. When she saw Mel come back into the living room with a gun her concern for her friend increased tenfold.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" She asked again.<p>

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mel said tiredly.

"Try me."

She told Kono everything. The man being beaten, the cop's involvement, the photographs she had taken, the chase, everything. The only thing she left out were the names. She didn't know why but she she trusted Kono, for the most part at least. When she finished her story they stood in silence.

"You have to go to the police." Kono spoke up.

"They are the police!" Mel shouted.

"Look I'm not saying you need to go to HPD, that's obviously out of the question. You need to go to Five 0, we can help you."

"We? You're a cop?" she asked angrily raising the gun a few inches.

"Let me call my boss."

"Your boss?"

"Yes, McGarrett. He's not a cop, he's a navy SEAL, or at least he used to be. We can help you Mel, I promise." Kono pleaded.

Melinda once again considered her options and knew that she had none. It was obvious that Kono had no idea who she was and she was going to keep it that way for as long as she could. She sighed and caught herself before she could laugh as her day just kept getting worse by the minute.

"Fine. Call your boss but if I see anyone but Five 0 I'm bolting." she finally agreed.

"Okay."


	4. Face to Face

Mel and Kono went downstairs into the back of the studio where there was a darkroom so that Mel could develope the film she had taken earlier that day. Mel set to work while Kono called her boss. Mel had been adamant about her not telling him anything over the phone. Kono had already cleaned and bandaged her wound and after half a dozen pain killers the pain had settled to a dull pulsating throb. She knew that this day wasn't over, she was still in danger, but that wasn't what she was worried about at the moment.

* * *

><p>At noon Steve McGarrett still sat behind his desk sifting through files. No one else had dared to enter his office and he was sure that Danny had warned them. He hadn't even seen Kono in a couple of hours. Just as he was beginning to wonder where she might be his phone rang on his desk and her name showed on the caller ID.<p>

"McGarrett." he answered as always.

"Hey boss. I need a favor." she said slightly uncomfortable at asking her boss for help.

"What is it?"

"Well I can't really get into it over the phone but a friend of mine is in trouble and she can't go to the police."

"What kind of trouble?" he asked intrigued.

"Our kind."

"Where are you?"

She rattled off an address and he wrote it down before hanging up and exiting his office to the curious glances of Danny and Chin. He told them what he knew and they got in Danny's camero while he chose to take his truck heading for the address Kono had given him. He was unsettled by the secrecy of it but he trusted Kono and knew that if she didn't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone then it must be bad.

* * *

><p>Kono sat on the couch in Mel's apartment waiting for the rest of the team to get there. She noticed how impersonal the room was. There were no pictures of Mel or any possible loved ones she may have. She was unsettled at the fact that she knew absolutely nothing about the woman she called a friend that was leaning against the kitchen counter with a loaded gun tucked into the waist band of her jeans at her lower back.<p>

"Why do you have a gun?" she finally asked as unaccusingly as she could.

"Protection." Mel answered simply. "I've never actually fired it off the range before." she admitted.

Before Kono could question her further they heard two cars pull up and the doors slam shut. She went outside to meet them while Mel just stood there in the kitchen as the minutes ticked away slowly. She assumed that Kono would be filling them in before they came inside. She hopped up on the kitchen counter trying to calm her nerves and compose herself. Then she heard the door open.

She heard three men talking to Kono, mostly asking questions and her heart nearly stopped when she heard his deep husky voice. He walked around the courner ahead of the others and their eyes locked. Her's showed remorse and guilt while his held shock and anger.

"Melinda." he said, barely above a whisper, gaining the attention of the others.

"Steve." she replied.

"You two know each other?" Kono asked as she and the other two men walked into her line of sight.

"Why do you think I let you call him?"

"I'm surprised you would want me here." Steve remarked.

"You're the only one I can trust who's in any position to help me."

"So you need my help. It's good to hear you atually say it." he said with a smirk.

Jumping off of the counter she stalked up to him to point a finger in his face, not letting the near foot he had on her height intimidate her. "You know what, this was a mistake. In the last three hours I have witnessed the murder of a cop at the hands of another cop, been chased for miles, and I've been shot! I do not need you being a narcissistic jackass on top of that!"

By the time she was finished she was shouting and he never once flinched but his eyes softened at her last statement. She was right. Despite the fact that she had hurt him she needed his help and he was being a jerk. The other three people in the room stared at them in shock. They had never seen anyone stand up to their fearless leader the way that she just had and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"You're right." he said softly, noticing her bandaged arm for the first time as well as the glinting rings hanging from a chain around her neck. "Does it hurt?" he asked referring to her arm.

"Not so much since I took a few pain killers." she admitted, no trace of the anger that had been in her voice just moments before.

He took a step closer to her, barely an inch remaining between them. To the others it looked as if they might embrace but Mel knew better. She knew exactly what he was doing and didn't resist as his hand slid inbetween her arm and side to retrieve the gun at her lower back. He removed the clip and the bullet already in the chamber laying it all on the counter beside them. She didn't even question how he knew that she had it and where to find it.

"So how do you two know each other?" Danny broke the silence, reminding them that they weren't alone.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive my rudeness. It's been a hell of a morning." Mel said embarrassed as she stick out her hand to shake his and the other man's. "I'm Melinda McGarrett."

"McGarrett?" they all asked simultaniously.

"Yes."

"How many sisters do you have boss?" Kono questioned.

"Just Mary Ann." Mel answered for him.

"But..." the man who introduced himself as Chin started but cut himself off.

"Melinda is my wife." Steve stated as if it was nothing.

"Wait a minute. I must be hearing things because I could swear that you just said wife." Danny joked.

"I did."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Steve said giving him _the look_. "But that's not what's important right now."

"So you'll help me?" Mel asked.

"Yes."

"Then there's something else that you should know."

She told them about the names that she had withheld. The boss Clancey and to cop Artie. Steve sent Chin and Kono back to headquarters to run down the names. He told Danny to go get her car and have it towed back to the apartment and try to find the camera that she had dropped in case the guy chasing her left any fingerprints behind. After they all left Mel and Steve stood in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you." she said quietly. "For agreeing to help me."

"I may still be angry about what happened between us but I don't want to see you get hurt. I doubt I could live with myself if I let anything happen to you." he confessed taking a step closer to her, lifting his hand to brush the hair out of her face.

It was a simple gesture, simple but caring, loving. It brought back the guilt and the pain and her heart ached. She turned away from him trying to hide the few tears that rolled down the sides of her face but he saw them. He wanted to hug her, to wrap her in his arms and comfort her, forgive her but his pride just wouldn't let him.

"I need to, uh, go back downstairs to finish developing the photographs I took this morning. They might be able to help." she stated after drying her tears and composing herself.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until this is over and you're safe." he said sternly.

"Then I guess you'll just have to follow me."


	5. Killshot

Steve sat silently on an empty table observing the woman he once loved. She seemed so calm as she stood infront of the sink swishing a piece of paper in the tray full of a chemical that would bring out the picture it was exposed to. It was hard to believe that she had witnessed such a violent crime just a few short hours ago and that she was probably being hunted right now. He wasn't exaggerating earlier when he said that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until she was safe. He felt anxious just sitting there in silence doing nothing but observing her movements.

It had been a little over eight years but she was still as beautiful as he remembered her. She had a toned, lithe, athletic body. Her legs were long and slender bringing her to a height of five feet, four inches, just nine inches shorter than himself. Her soft hair fell in waves around her shoulders halfway down her back and smelled of honeysuckle; another attribute that remained constant. He brought his focus to her eyes, a swirling speckled mixture of grays and greens and blues that changed their hue to match her mood.

"You're staring Commander." Mel addressed him formally while blushing, thankful that he wouldn't be able to tell in the glow of the red lighting. "You know I never was able to discern your thoughts. You've always been a hard man to read."

"Which is why you asked so often and I never lied to you." he replied.

"I know."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was angry." she said quietly.

"You were always angry. We fought a lot."

"I didn't want to fight anymore. I just needed to get away to clear my head." she admitted.

"So why didn't you come back once you had?" he questioned.

"For the same reason you stopped yourself from comforting me earlier, pride."

That was the end of the conversation for the time being. She gathered the prints she had developed and followed Steve up the stairs to her apartment above the studio. She spread the photos out on the kitchen counter and he used the camera on his phone to send them to Chin and Kono.

A thump coming from an interior room alerted them to another presence. Steve quickly pulled the gun from his holster and nodded towards where he had left Mel's. She grabbed it an loaded the clip back into the butt, switching the safety to the off position. He knew that she was a good shot, he had trained her himself years ago so that she could protect herself when he was gone on missions.

He motioned for her to stay behind him as he moved towards the hallway. She hugged the wall keeping in his shadow as they heard the thumping again, louder this time. It sounded like someone was tearing apart her office. When Steve reached the doorway he signaled for her to stay back. He took a quick deep breath before stepping into the room, gun raised at a man dressed in all black.

"Don't move." he ordered.

"I'm a cop." the guy argued and Steve recognized him from Mel's photographs. "I'm looking for Melinda McGarrett. She's a suspect in the murder investigation of another police officer. My partner."

"So you must be Artie." Steve said.

The officer was taken aback by the use of his name which he hadn't given. Steve took a sideways glance at Mel and that's when the officer made his move. He picked up the desk lamp and threw it at Steve, knocking his gun to the ground and catching him off guard. Then he ran, full force, grabbing him around the waist and slamming him into the opposite wall.

Mel stood, gun raised by a steady arm, unseen by the officer. He landed a punch to Steve's jaw and she could see the blood filling his mouth. They fought back and forth in a fury of flying fists. She kept her gun raised but backed up a few feet to give them some room. Steve could take care of himself, he was a navy SEAL. She would only intervene if she had to and she was hoping that she wouldn't.

The officer managed to knock Steve to the ground but ended up following him down. They wrestled for a few minutes in a stalemate before the officer pinned him down. He grabbed the base of the lamp and lifted it above his head ready to bring it down. Mel acted before he could, shooting him in the arm and he cried out in pain rolling off of Steve grabbing his wound.

Steve stood up and pulled the officer to his feet, cuffing his hands behind his back. He ignored the screams of pain as he shoved him in the direction of the dining room and parked him in a chair at the table. Mel handed him his gun before walking around them into the kitchen to damped a towel. She tossed it to Steve who caught it easily and wiped the blood from his face.

"What took you so long?" he asked her.

"I figured that you could handle yourself given your previous profession."

"I can but it would have been nice not to have to and I'm disappointed with your aim. I taught you better than that. Always go for the killshot."

"My aim was intentional. If I had killed him we would still be at square one. We can use him to find his boss." she explained. "I'm not doubting your investigative skills I just figured that this would be faster."

"That's my girl." he said smiling broadly, pulling out his phone and tossing it to her. "Call Danny and tell him to get over here."

She nodded and walked into the living room going through his contacts until she found the number she was looking for. She hit send and waited patiently as it rang several times before it was picked up on the other end while Steve started his interrogation.

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Danny answered his phone without looking at the caller ID.<p>

"Detective, it's Mel." he heard on the other end. "Steve told me to give you a call and tell you to get back over here."

In the background Danny could hear his boss' demanding voice as well as another man's outbursts of pain. It sounded like someone was being tortured and knowing Steve, that was probably exactly what was going on. He picked up his keys and exited the building in a rush as he assured Mel that he was on his way.

* * *

><p>Mel hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room leaning on the counter that seperated it from the kitched. She had never seen her husband do his work before. If she had thought she had seen his anger when they fought years ago, that was nothing compared to this.<p>

"I believe you already know my wife." he stated. "Do you know who I am?"

"You run the Five 0." the officer said.

"Yes I do, but I'm also a navy SEAL. I'm highly trained in interrogation and I will not stop until I get the information I'm looking for. It would be a lot easier for you if you just told me where to find your boss." he threatened.

"Go to hell." the wounded man spat.

"Suit yourself."

Steve took his thumb and dug it into the wound in the officer's arm where the bullet was still nestled against the bone. Artie screamed out in pain once more and Mel turned away. She wanted to leave the room but she couldn't. She needed to see this through, figuratively at least.

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop! I'll tell you where to find him." he gave up as Danny walked in the door.

He gave them an address and told them that the boss would be there for another hour or so. He told them everything and then they loaded him into a car with Danny heading back to Five 0 headquarters. Steve and Mel got into his truck and followed him. She was confused by his silence and the fact that he had made sure to grab her gun before they left.


	6. Decoy

"What's wrong Steve?" Mel asked as they followed Danny to Five 0 headquarters.

"I have a decision to make." he said quietly after a while. "I need to lead my team, to take down Clancey."

"But?"

"But I swore to protect you, to not leave your side until you were safe."

"Which is why you grabbed my gun." she put the pieces together. "Without knowing it you had already made the decision, it was the only decision and the right one."

"What?" he asked confused. They were at headquarters now and he led her into his office shutting the door behind them.

"Steve your team needs you. Clancey is going to have body guards and probably a lot of them. I'm not saying that they can't take care of it, I would just be more confident of the outcome if I knew that you were there as well."

"Do not leave this room until I get back." he resigned holding out her gun and placing it in her hands.

"Be careful." she paused. "And for what it's worth I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you and once I did all I wanted to do was go back." she admitted.

"We can talk about this when I get back." he said with a smirk before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked away.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving her here? Alone?" Danny asked Steve angrily as he exited his office.<p>

"I have no choice. Chin I want you to lock down the floor." Steve ordered and he nodded.

"This is insane. Your wife is in danger." his partner persisted.

"You think I don't know that?"

"No I think you do and you're abandoning her because of whatever happened between the two of you a long time ago."

"This has nothing to do with that."

"That's bull. I know-" he started but was cut off.

"You know nothing!" Steve shouted. "She has a gun and she knows how to use it. She can protect herself."

"You can't guarantee that."

"She told me to go. She knows it's the only way." he whispered and that was the end of the discussion.

Steve looked back at Mel one last time and led his team out of the building, only stopping so that Chin could lock down the floor. At the parking lot they split up into two vehicles. They were all silent on the way there, no one daring to speak.

Steve was on edge. It was his anniversary and someone was trying to kill his wife who he hadn't seen in over eight years bringing her back into his life. He had to admit that he had missed Mel and was glad to just be able to see her again but he wished that it hadn't been under these circumstances.

They pulled up outside the house where the dirty cop said that Clancey would be. Chin had gotten some additional information on their target on the way. His name was Paul Clancey, a prominent business man and suspected drug supplier. HPD had been investigating him for two years now but every time they got close to an arrest all of their witnesses and evidence would disappear.

They had all put on bullet proof vests before they got there and piled out of the vehicles. Danny and Kono went around the back while Steve and Chin took the front. They kicked in the doors simultaneously and were met with an unknown number of armed men. Between them they killed seven men just in the foyer alone which connected the front and back entrances.

The house was large`and held several rooms between two floors. They once again split up and searched every room, running across another nine armed men. In total they had racked up a body count of sixteen but not one of those bodies belonged to Paul Clancey.

"He's not here." Danny as always demonstrated his knack for the obvious.

"It's a decoy." Steve stated putting his fist through the wall.

* * *

><p>Mel sat in the chair behind Steve's desk with a pad of paper and a pen writing thoughtfully. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him she just didn't know how. That was what she was trying to do; work out the right words. She felt uneasy being alone right now while she was being hunted but the gun lying on the desk next to the pad of paper with its' safety already turned off helped to reassure her.<p>

She heard a loud thump and though her instincts as well as Steve's orders and decades of horror movies urged her against it she went to investigate. She picked up the gun and held it steadily in the hand of her outstretched left arm resting in her right hand for support and stability. Silently she opened the glass door and swept the open area with her gun.

Seeing nothing she exited the office and walked to her right, checking the other rooms. She swept them one by one but found nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't spot anyone as she searched the entire floor. Puzzled she lowered her weapon a few inches figuring that she must have imagined the noise. That is until she heard the squeak of a shoe directly behind her. She spun around raising the gun but it was too late.

The intruder reached out and with almost impossible speed and precision he had disarmed her and jabbed a needle into her neck pushing down on the plunger and injecting her with an unknown liquid. Immediately she began to feel dizzy and her vision blurred. Before she collapsed she distinctly recognized her attacker as the man known as Clancey.

* * *

><p>"How could I be so stupid?" Steve asked rhetorically as they exited the house.<p>

"You couldn't have known. It's not your fault." Danny tried to reassure him.

"I should have never left her alone."

"You had to and she told you to."

"I swore to protect her and I did the exact opposite."

There really was no arguing with him. He wasn't going to let anyone talk him out of feeling guilty. They got back into the vehicles and raced back to Five 0 headquarters praying that they would get there in time. Steve was telling the truth before, if anything happened to Mel he would never forgive himself.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to be moving in slow motion for Mel as she fell towards the ground. She tried to reach out with her arms to break her fall but she failed horribly and her face smacked the slick floor with enough force to cause her nose to start bleeding profusely. She felt herself being lifted and place into a chair.<p>

Clancey opened the bag at his feet and produced a roll of duct tape. He bound her wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair respectively. She tried to fight back but it was in vain. He didn't bother with her mouth, they weren't going to be disturbed and he was looking forward to hearing her scream and cry in anguish.

"Melinda McGarrett." he said venomously. "You and your husband have become quite a problem for me."

"I didnn." she slurred.

"That would be the ketamine I injected you with. It's not permanent, it should wear off in a couple of hours." he smiled proudly.


	7. One Sided Conversations

Mel was a wreck. She had a healing gun shot wound and possibly a broken nose, at the least it was bleeding pretty badly. She was duct taped to an uncomfortable chair and had been injected with a drug that made everything hard to do. She couldn't move, her words were so slurred that they were barely identifiable and she was having trouble discerning what was real and what she was hallucinating.

He hadn't hurt her so far; she had to admit that her busted nose was her own fault. She couldn't feel the pain, which she attributed to the drug, but she could taste the blood running down her face and on her lips. He had her gun and she knew that he intended to use it but he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to talk some more.

"Six years." he continued. "Six years I spent building my empire and in one day you and your nuisance of a husband put all of that in jeopardy. I lost almost twenty of my best men."

She tried to make an insult but the drug prevented her from forming coherant words. She settled on a laugh instead. This only angered him more and the side of her gun made contact with her brow bone, splitting it open as more blood covered her face. She knew that he was going to kill her and that she shouldn't provoke him but what he didn't realize was that she was stalling.

Her only hope was to hold out until Steve and the others figured out that the location that they were sent to was a distraction and they put the rest together. Although if they were too late she could still take solace in the fact that she had written out everything she wanted to tell him and it was in a place where he would easily find it.

"I don't know what brought you to that alley this morning but I trust it has become, and will continue to be rather unfortunate for you and your friends."

Once again she tried to speak but managed nothing more than a deep throaty laugh. This time he fought the urge to strike her. He knew that she was only trying to aggrivate him further though he didn't know why. He assumed it was to bring a quicker means to her end but he wouldn't indulge her. He had plenty of time.

* * *

><p>Steve spend down the streets of Honolulu towards Five 0 headquarters and cursed as he and his teammates hit traffic. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his office praying that Mel would pick up. He grew increasingly worried with each ring he heard on the other end of the line.<p>

"Dammit!" he cursed loudly, startling Chin who sat in the passenger seat of his truck.

He honked the horn, his lights flashing wishing that he had a siren. Danny was a step ahead of him turning on his own siren and trying to will the cars to part. After a few precious minutes they finally moved out of the way enough for them to get through.

* * *

><p>"I went through a lot of trouble trying to track you down Melinda." Clancey stated. "I admit that I wasn't expecting the commando."<p>

"Sseeale." she slurred, the drug starting to wear off enough for her to speak.

"A SEAL, I see, even better. Either way it was an unfortunate set back. Tell me dear, how did you end up married to a SEAL anyway? That can't have been easy." he paused. "Nevermind, it's not really important."

"Yuuew woontt..." she tried to say but he interrupted her.

"Don't bother trying. You were going to say that I won't get away with this, so predicatable. Well you're wrong." he said confidently. "I will do more than get away with your murder because by the time that your husband and his team figure out what's going on you will be dead and I will be long gone." he gloated.

"Dooontt..." she tried to plead, tears mixing with the blood covering her face.

"You're wasting your time. I am going to kill you and no one and nothing can stop me."

* * *

><p>The Five 0 team finally made it back to their headquarters and quickly got out of their vehicles running into the building. They approached the elevator only to find it disabled, they would have to take the stairs. Their offices were on the top floor and it seemed to take forever to ascend the three flights of stairs to their level.<p>

* * *

><p>"Any last words?" Clancey asked as he raised Mel's gun and pressed it against her forehead.<p>

She said nothing, she didn't shed a tear and she didn't shut her eyes. She thought back on her life and regretted letting her pride get in the way of her marriage. She was glad that she had goten to see Steve again, even if it was the last time she would ever see him. She was greatful that she had taken the time to write down her feelings for him earlier. Clancey cocked the gun and her eyes unwillingly drifted shut as he returned the barrel to her temple.

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett took the steps two at a time in an effort to try to reach his wife faster. He blamed himself for leaving her alone and he would be damned if he would let that bastard harm her. He reached the third floor landing and waited as his team caught up to him and they all drew their weapons.<p>

Rounding the corner he could see through the glass doors into the office. Chin was working on opening the doors but it was taking too long. He could only see the side of her bound form, her hair falling in her face and the barrel of a gun resting lazily against her temple. Steve couldn't wait any longer. Startling everyone around him he fired a round into the glass shattering it. He stepped through and they followed, Mel still partially blocked from their view as they approached her cautiously.

* * *

><p>Behind Mel's closed eyes flashes of her wedding played through her mind. Her father walking her down the aisle, her floor length white gown, Steve standing at the altar in full service dress blues grinning broadly at her as she approached. She mentally recited her vows waiting for Clancey to pull the trigger but when she heard the shot it seemed distant and she swore she heard the shattering of glass follow it.<p>

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see that he wasn't there. Instead she saw Steve running towards her while the rest of his team searched the floor for her attacker. She felt herself being cut free and she tried to stand, collapsing in Steve's strong arms.

"Mel. Melinda." he called to her examining her face and obviously deciding that she would live. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?" he questioned.

"Ke - keeddameene." she slurred.

"Ketamine?"

She nodded as best as she could and he embraced her tightly whispering barely identifiable appologies. She shushed him and burried her face in his chest, not caring about the mixture of blood and tears that smeared his shirt. She was just glad that he had gotten to her in time and that she had survived.

"He's gone." Danny said as the others joined them.


	8. Nightmares

An hour later Mel and the Five 0 team sat around the table in their lobby area. The ketamine she had been injected with had finally worn off and she had cleaned herself up. She thanked Steve as he placed a butterfly bandage over her split eyebrow.

"I can't believe he got away." Kono said breaking the silence.

"Yeah well he did say that he would so I guess that he was at least half right." Mel commented.

"What?" Steve asked.

"He said that by the time you guys figured out that the house was a decoy that I would be dead and he would be long gone."

"Lucky for us he was so cocky." Danny chimed in.

"Yes that was quite annoying. If he hadn't been able to sneak up and drug me I might have been able to stop him." she said guiltily.

"That's not your fault." Steve insisted.

"Yeah but I may have ignored your orders."

"I wasn't going to point that out."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that before you wouldn't have be able to resist saying 'I told you so' but I guess you have changed." she explained thoughtfully.

"Speaking of before." Kono started. "How come you never told us you were married boss?"

"I prefer not to air my personal business and it wasn't a factor at the time." Steve answered silencing her, but only for a moment before she switched tactics.

"So Mel, what was he like?" she asked making him groan.

"Stubborn, slightly narcissistic and he always had to be right."

"Yeah we know that." Danny said and they all laughed, well except for Steve who didn't like to be put on the spot.

"Okay, you've all had your fun." Steve stated aggitated though on the inside he wanted to laugh with them.

"He's right. It's getting late and I should be on my way." Mel agreed and then realized that her car was back at her studio where Danny had left it.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." he said.

Mel said her goodbyes before Steve led her outside to his truck, opening the door for her and helping her in. He then closed the door behind her and climbed into his own seat starting the engine. They drove in silence all the way to her apartment and when she got out of the truck he walked her to her door.

"I'm sorry." she said turning to him.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Your team put you on the spot back there and I shouldn't have indulged them. I know how you like your privacy."

"You didn't tell them anything they didn't already know and they would have gotten it out of you eventually."

"They do strike me as the persistant type."

"You have no idea."

She unlocked her door and invited him in but he declined saying that they both needed to get some rest. They stood in the doorway awkwadly for several minutes just staring at each other before Mel told him to hold on a moment and disappeared into the apartment.

"Here." she said returning and handing him a business card. "My cell number is on the back. I uh, I don't want this to be the end of this. I'm not saying take me back, it's been far too long and we've both changed too much for us to just fall back together like nothing ever happened. Maybe we could get together for dinner sometime though and talk?" she rambled just a little uncomfortably.

"I'd like that." he said smiling slightly. "I'll call you."

He leaned in to place a lingering kiss on her forehead once again asking if she was sure that she was alright to which she assured him that she was. Clancey was still out there but they both knew that he wouldn't be back, not anytime in the near future at least. They said their goodbyes and she shut the door locking it behind her as she watched him drive away.

She sighed, glad that this was all over but both physically and mentally drained. She barely took the time to change into her pajamas before she fell into bed making sure that she had replaced her gun in her bedside nightstand. She was fully aware of the destructive state of her office and hallway as well as the blood in her dining room but it could wait until tomorrow.

She fell into a heavy sleep and her dreams started out peaceful enough with memories of her married life. When he was gone it was hard but when he was there it was bliss. It was true that they fought constantly. It was destructive but it never lasted, they always made up.

Her dreams started to change after a while as the weight of the events of the day fully registered on her brain. She found herself stuck in a nightmare that she couldn't wake from as her dream world played out her biggest fear. What is Steve had been too late? Another twenty seconds and he would have found her dead in that chair.

She saw herself through his eyes bound to the chair. Her nose had stopped bleeding but the blood still painted her face crimson covering her mouth, chin, throat and part of her chest. A seperate line of blood ran from her brow bone down the side of her neck where a puncture mark was clearly visible. The single bullet wound to her temple, barely bleeding at all, was almost unnoticeable behind her thick veil of hair. With her head bowed he could almost convice a part of himself that she was just sleeping but he knew otherwise. She was dead, gone forever and the pain in his heart was too much to bear.

She jolted awake drenched in sweat, panting heavily from the severely vivid nightmare. She looked over at her clock, it was just past three in the morning and she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she wanted to. But she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to tempt the nightmares that stalked her subconscious. She got out of bed and began to restore her apartment to order, the way it had looked before the events of the previous day.

She made her way downstairs to her studio and took a look around at the photographs that hung from the dark walls. There were no human subjects, just objects and scenery which reflected her loneliness. She walked into the dark room and approached a shelf on the far wall which held several binders full of negatives and contact sheets. She ran her fingers along the spines and selected the only binder that didn't have a label.

She pulled out the first strip of negatives and placed it in the appropriate slot in the enlarger. Opening a drawer she removed a single sheet of photo paper and lined it up on the surface below the enlarger. Flipping a switch she exposed the paper to the negative for ten seconds. Turning off the machine there was no discrenable difference in the paper.

She replaced the negative strip in its' sleeve and returned the binder to its' spot on the shelf before picking up the single sheet of photo paper and walking over to the large deep sink that held four shallow trays. The first tray held the developer which would activate the light sensitive silver crystals in the emulsion, bringing the photograph out. The second held diluted acetic acid which would stop the developing process, hench it's name stop bath. The third tray held a fixer which changes the chemical compounds so that they will no longer be sensitive to light. The fourth and last tray held just plain water that washed away any trace of active chemicals so that they can no longer react with each other.

The final product was one of her favorite photographs. It was early morning on the second day of her honeymoon. She had wanted to take a picture of Steve but he grabbed her by the waist and set the automatic timer. Their faces both held wide grins and you could see the love in their eyes.

"And I just had to go and wreck everything." she said aloud.


	9. Mel's Story

It had been a week since "the incident" as Melinda referred to it. She didn't talk about it and when anyone asked about her wounds she brushed it off and claimed that she had walked into a wall not paying attention. She intentionally wore shirts with sleeves long enough to cover the bullet graze on her arm which had already begun to heal. She hadn't slept through a single night since it happened and even concealer was starting to fail at hiding that fact which Kono immediately picked up on but was too polite to outright say.

"How are you feeling Mel?" she asked as she walked into the studio on her day off.

"I'm fine, well as fine as you would expect." she said shuffling papers on the open desk noting to herself that she needed to hire an assistant.

A photograph fell from the pile of documents she was sifting through and Kono picked it up. It was the one of her and Steve that she had printed after the first night of nightmares. She said nothing as her friend examined the black and white photograph.

"You two look really happy." Kono stated.

"We were."

"What changed?"

She was a bit reluctant to tell her friend about the marital woes she shared with her boss because of his likeness for privacy though she didn't really have anyone to talk to about it and she felt that it was time that she had. She agreed to tell her story only after Kono promised that whatever she was told would be in the strictest confidence.

"I don't know how much you know about the life of a SEAL but I can assure you that being married to one is no cake walk." Mel started. "He was gone half of the time and when he was he could never tell me where he was going. His missions were all very dangerous and strictly classified. I never knew what those missions would bring me; my husband back or a folded flag and a set of dog tags."

"That must have been difficult." her friend said sympathetically.

"It was, but I loved him and when he was there things were great, almost perfect even."

"Almost?"

"We fought. A lot. Most of the time I think we just fought to make up." Mel added with a grin. "It was what we did best. We wound fight over the stupidest things and then we made up."

"So why did you leave?"

"That night was different. It was the only truely serious fight we ever had." she said starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." her friend assured her but she decided to continue.

"No I think I need to."

"What was the fight about?"

"It was his job. I was pregnant, four months along and he had to ship out. My hormones made me completely irrational and even though I knew he had to go I begged him to stay. I don't know why I did, I guess looking back now I would say that it was this feeling I had that something really bad was going to happen."

"Did he get hurt?"

"No, it, um, it wasn't him. I miscarried." she said solemnly.

"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry."

"He came home and I was a wreck. I hadn't even been able to reach him to tell him that our daughter was dead. We were both distant and after a while I snapped. I know that it wasn't his fault but I wasn't thinking clearly. I screamed and accused him of so many things. I was angry but more at myself than him because I was blaming him for something that he had no control over and then I was just tired. Tired of the pain, tired of the fighting and I left. I didn't want to leave but I needed to cool down and I couldn't do that around him. As soon as I left the driveway all I wanted to do was go back but my pride wouldn't let me."

"Your pride?" Kono questioned.

"He didn't come after me, he didn't even try to stop me. I know that I was wrong but at the time I thought that that meant that he wanted me to leave."

"Maybe he just thought that you would come back when you were ready."

"Leaving him was the biggest mistake I ever made and staying gone was even worse." she admitted bringing an end to her story.

"But now you have him back in your life, you have a second chance." her friend comforted her.

"Yeah but I don't think that it's going to be that simple."

* * *

><p>Steve sat with Danny and Grace at a table in a small diner waiting on their food. Danny had insisted they get together because Grace had said that she missed her uncle Steve. He loved spending time with her though no one knew that it was because his own daughter would have been around her age.<p>

"So when are you going to call her?" his partner questioned once the waiter brought them their food.

"I don't know." he replied quietly.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Grace asked.

"Well Monkey we just found out that uncle Steve here is married." Danny explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah and she lives here now too."

"What's her name uncle Steve?"

"Melinda." he said his face softening, he could never deny Gracie. He took out his wallet and removed a picture sliding it across the table for her to see.

"She's pretty. How come you never told anyone about her?"

"We had a fight a long time ago and she left. I hadn't seen her in over eight years before last week."

"That's sad." Gracie said frowning.

"It sure is Monkey." Danny rejoined the conversation.

"I think you should call her."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Steve admitted

Danny almost laughed as his eight year old daughter crossed her arms over her chest and gave Steve a look that mirrored his own. That look always ate at him whenever Steve used it against him but it was nice to see him on the receiving end for a change. He could tell the moment before his partner was about to crack and couldn't hide his laughter anymore.

"Shut it Danno." Steve said pulling his phone from his pocket making Gracie smile broadly.

He dialed the number written on the back of the business card she had given him and waited impatiently while her phone rang several times on the other end of the line. He wasn't sure why he was feeling nervous about the prospect of seeing her but he attributed it to the intensity of their previous relationship. Just when he was about to give up she answered the phone on the ninth ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mel, it's Steve. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight."

"Sure. What time?"

"Eight o'clock, my place." he suggested.

"Sounds great but I have no idea where you live."

"I'll text you the address."

"Okay I look forward to it, I'll see you at eight." she said hanging up without waiting for a respose, a habit of hers.

"Are you happy now?" Steve asked Grace once he had returned the phone to his pocket.

"Peachy. So when do I get to meet her?"

* * *

><p>Mel hung up the phone looking forward to having dinner with Steve tonight. She was glad that Kono had already left when he called because she probably would have tried to convince her that it was a date which she was almost certain that it was not. Despite that fact she still found herself blushing a brilliant scarlet shade and hoped that she wouldn't be doing too much of that in front of him.<p> 


	10. The NonDate

At around seven Mel started getting ready for her dinner with Steve. She stood with her arms bracing herself in the doorframe of her closet only wearing undergarments as she tried to decide on what to wear. She thought about wearing a dress but wondered if it would say that she thought that it was a date. Jeans would be informal but would also be comfortable.

She groaned in frustration. No man had ever made her as nervous and unsure of herself as Steve McGarrett did. After another ten minutes of just staring into her rather large closet she gave up. She grabbed a pair of dark blue designer jeans and stepped into them. She pulled on a white tank top and covered it with a flattering pink and white striped sweater that had a deep v-neck collar. The high heels she slipped on were black and all around plain looking but she had always been a heel type of girl.

She left her hair down and didn't bother wearing any make up but she did apply a small amount of perfume. She decided against wearing a jacket as she walked down the stairs and got into her car, it was a warm enough night and she didn't need one. Checking her phone once more she typed the address Steve had given her into the gps and pulled out of the small parking lot.

It didn't take her more than twenty minutes to get to the homely looking two story house on the beach. She walked up to the door and knocked three times taking a step back waiting patiently. Steve opened it half a minute later wearing a tight but relaxed fitting pair of blue jeans and a navy polo shirt, the buttons undone so that the collar lay open.

"Hey." he said resting his hand on the doorframe.

"Hey."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself though you could use a shave."

"I thought you liked the five o'clock shadow." he commented though it was more of a question.

"I do."

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Steve remembered his manners and invited her inside. He led her to the kitchen where he had been preparing their meal. It was just simple pasta, that was the extent of his cooking skills that didn't require a grill but it was covered in a spicy cheese sauce that Mel found quite tasty.

"This is really good." she complimented as they ate. "What's your secret?"

"Well if I tell you that then I would have to kill you."

"Really?"

"No." he said smiling and they laughed together. "It's just velveeta and salsa."

"Oh you cheat."

"That's why they call it a secret."

"I can assure you that your secret is safe with me. I am very good at keeping secrets you know, I was married to a navy SEAL once."

"Is that so?" he asked playing along and she nodded. "I'll bet he was a catch."

"Well he was extremely good looking; the whole tall, dark and handsome package. He could be rather intimidating and he knew it too. He was pretty narcissistic though, all full of himself and self righteous."

"Hey!" he said pretending to be offended.

"It's the truth." she defended.

"That doesn't mean you have to point it out."

They laughed together just like old times and for a moment it felt like that spark was still there firing between them. Then they both caught themselves and found themselves in a slightly awkward silence, both wanting to pretend like things were just dandy but their shared pessimistic quality reminded them that they weren't and probably never would be.

"I missed you." she confessed quietly. "I missed us."

"Me too." he agreed.

"Do you think that maybe things could ever be okay between us?"

"Maybe."

"I hope so."

They finished their meal in relative silence, both pondering the probability of a reconciliation. Steve had been the only person that Mel had ever truely been happy with but she wrecked that, threw it away. She felt her chances of fixing that were so miniscule that she shouldn't even try. She didn't intend on fixing things she just hoped that maybe she could make amends and that he would eventually come to forgive her.

* * *

><p>The next day Mel sat in her loving room with Kono. They had been getting pretty close ever since the incident. Mel filled her friend in on the non-date, as she repeadedly emphasized, with her husband. Kono wasn't going down without a fight. She kept insisting that it was a date.<p>

"So how was it?" Kono asked.

"It was okay, I mean it was nice to see him again without my life being in danger." she joked.

"What'd you do?"

"We had dinner and just talked."

"That's it?" Kono questioned disappointed.

"What were you expecting, us to just fall back together like the last eight years just never happened?" Mel responded.

"Well no but it would have been nice to hear that something happened. I saw the picture and the way you two interact. You're good for each other, you belong together."

"If only it was that easy."

* * *

><p>Kono left Melinda's apartment, a plan already forming in her mind as she drove towards her coworker's home. She couldn't sit back and let McGarrett let Mel go. It wasn't right, she didn't know much but she could tell that they were meant for each other, a perfect match and she'd be damned if she would let that fall apart just because they were both too stubborn to try.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny Williams stood arms crossed in his living room staring at Kono trying to understand her. She had come to him with this crazy idea about Melinda and Steve and as much as he tried it didn't seem like she was backing down.<p>

"You're serious." he said but really he was questioning her.

"Yes I'm serious. You can't tell me you don't see it." she retorted.

"Of course I see it, I really do but it's not our place."

"Then whose place is it?"

"Theirs."

"They are too damn stubborn for their own good. If it was up to them they would be miserable forever."

"But it's not our business." Danny tried to reason.

"Oh come on Danny you've noticed how much Steve has changed since she came into the picture. How long do you think it will last before he starts feeling even worse when he sees her but can't let himself be with her?" Kono argued.

"Okay." he finally agreed.


	11. The Intern

Mel sat behind the desk in her studio sifting through a thousand e-mails, or so she exaggerated. At least half of them were just spam but there were quite a few that were work related. There were people wanting to buy her photographs and others that wanted to hire her. Wedding season had started in Hawaii and business was looking more than promising. She was beginning to feel the strain of the job and was reminded of just how badly she needed an assistant.

"Excuse me." she heard a slightly nervous and discernably english voice ask from the other side of the screen startling her. She hadn't even heard anyone come in. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to frighten you."

She looked up to see a boy that couldn't have been more than twenty standing in front of her desk. He was about her height and lanky with pale skin; definately a mainlander like herself. His hair was nearly black and partially hid his dark blue eyes. She could tell that he was obviously a college student.

"Don't be, I've been a bit jumpy lately." she assured him. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for Melinda McGarrett."

"Well you found her."

"Oh." he said embarrassed. "My name is Cary Jenks, CJ, and I'm a student at UH - Manoa majoring in photography. I was wondering if maybe you could use some help around the studio, my professor says that I need some experience in the field." he explained.

Mel almost laughed at the student's timing. She was just thinking about how badly she needed an assistant and then here he was. He seemed like a nice enough guy, very eager and sincere. He was obviously nervous, not completely comfortable with putting himself out there like this and she smiled softly at him.

"Well I could use an assistant. It's mainly weekends and maybe a couple of hours a day during the week, not every day though." she agreed surprising him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I've been kind of frantic the last couple of weeks here by myself since wedding season started. I'm sure we could work it around your schedule."

"You're serious?" he continued to ask making her laugh quietly.

"Yes."

"Oh man my classmates are going to be so jealous. They all just chose market photoshops."

"That's disgraceful." Mel commented.

"I know, that's what I said but they all figured that no respectable studio would hire an inexperienced college student." he explained becoming more comfortable.

"Well I would say that you certainly have the advantage."

"Most definately Ms. McGarrett."

"Mel." she insisted.

"Right, Mel. So when can I start?" he asked excitedly.

"How does Saturday sound? Around nine."

"That sounds great."

"Good, I actually have that day open so we can work out a schedule and get you familiar with the place."

"Thank you so much." he said shaking her hand.

She assured him that he didn't need to thank her because she really did need the help around here. She was excited to be having a student around and thought that maybe instead of an assistant it could be more like an internship. She couldn't help but want to rub it in the noses of all the kids that chose the market photoshops. They probably didn't even try to get a job at any of the few studios on the island like CJ had. She decided that she liked him and wanted to help or advise him in any way that he needed.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around pretty quickly. Mel was just getting back from her morning run at around seven thirty and wasn't expecting the visitor that sat on the metal staircase on the side of her studio that led up to her apartment. He sat there surprisingly patient as he was known more for the opposite.<p>

"Now what did I do to warrant this early morning visit?" she asked with a smile.

"Do I really need a reason to want to see my own wife?" Steve responded as she walked past him entering the apartment and letting him in.

"So you missed me."

"Well, no, I, yeah. I missed you."

"You better be careful Commander, I could begin to think you're sweet on me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" he questioned stepping closer to her.

"Not that I can tell. Are you hungry? I can make breakfast."

"How about I make breakfast while you take a shower?"

"Are you saying that I'm all sweaty and smelly and gross?"

"No you said that."

"You're such an ass." she insulted him but her smile gave her lack of offense away.

"Yeah but you still love me." he said not thinking about his words.

"I do." Mel whispered, walking away before he could realize what she had just admitted to.

She showered quickly and dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a dark green tank top. She chose to substitute he usual heels for her black and lime green DC's since she would just be working around the studio all day. Walking into the dining room she was met with the delicious scents of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Breakfast really was the only culinary area that Steve excelled at aside from grilling.

"Smells good." she complimented.

"Well take a seat because this is just about ready."

He turned off the stove and put all of the food on that table while she made herself a cup of coffee then they both sat down to eat. They conversed casually like him showing up for breakfast unannounced were a normal event. Mel found herself becoming less awkward around Steve and she was really beginning to miss the days when they were still together. On several occasions she caught herself almost embracing him. She wanted to be with him, truely and fully be with him and it was killing her being this near to him and not being able to kiss him. It was almost too much to bear but not seeing him would be even worse.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "Are you expecting company?" he asked.

"Yes I am. You were the unexpected one." she teased standing up. "Though I'm not complaining." she added.

"I'll get it." he insisted and while he answered the door she cleared the table.

* * *

><p>Steve opened the door to reveal a scrawny looking kid almost a foot shorter than him. He found himself needing to know who this guy was and had to remind himself to be nice. He invited the kid in but didn't like the way that he saw him look at Melinda, and even worse, the way she smiled at him.<p>

"I didn't mean to intrude." the kid said quietly.

"Oh it's no intrusion CJ you're right on time." Mel replied.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett." Steve introduced himself, doing his best to be intimidating. "Former navy SEAL, head of the Five 0 task force and Melinda's husband."

"Really." Mel muttered rolling her eyes.

"CJ, Cary Jenks, it's very nice to meet you sir." CJ said nervously and before Steve could do any more damage Mel intervened.

"CJ why don't you go downstairs while I see Steve out?" she suggested.

He agreed thankful for the excuse to get away from her scary husband and she showed him the apartment enterance to the studio. Once he was gone Mel turned to Steve, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. He knew that he had pissed her off and now he was going to get it.


	12. Messing With Jocks

"What the hell is your problem?" Mel asked angrily.

"Who is that guy?" Steve ignored her question.

"Oh my God, you're jealous!"

"Of that wimpy kid? I think not."

"Wow, you really can't help being a jerk can you?"

"Who is he?" he asked, less demanding this time.

"My new intern. He's a college student who needs some experience and I could use the help around here." she explained.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"You want me to talk to the kid?"

"No I think you would only make it worse. I'll talk to him, you just go." she told him.

"Alright, but there actually was a real reason I came here."

"And what's that?"

"Well we're throwing a birthday party for Grace on Friday, that's Danny's daughter, and he wanted me to invite you." he said still not sure why his partner wanted her there, it was probably Grace's idea.

"Sounds good."

"Great. I'll let him know. It's at my place, six o'clock."

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Mel watched Steve drive away before heading down to the studio. CJ was wandering around the gallery admiring her work when she found him.<p>

"I'm sorry about that, Steve can be a real jackass." she apologized, laughing towards the end.

"Yes he is very scary." CJ said nervously.

"Don't worry about him he's a jerk."

"Then why did you marry him?" he asked without thinking. "You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. It's complicated between us. He's not always like that though, really."

"I get it."

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way how would you like a tour?"

He agreed and she showed him around the studio. He had already seen the gallery so she started with the back room where she took shots. There was a large back drop and various furniture and props leaning against the wall. They moved on to the supply and equiptment room and she showed him where everything was even though all of the shelves, drawers and cabinets were clearly labeled. Mel was mildly OCD with her stuff which heavily contrasted with all the other aspects of her life. Lastly was the dark room which he seemed most enthused to see.

"This is amazing." CJ said quietly.

"Not really. I'm sure the university has a much bigger and better facility."

"Well yeah but, I don't know, it's just not as, I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean."

"So what exactly will I be doing?" he asked uncertain.

"You'll be helping me develope photographs, give your complete and honest opinion on them, which to use, which to sell and so on. I'm working on a way to advertize since right now I'm just working by word of mouth which is going pretty well but it could be better. You will accompany me on jobs and even take your own photographs." she explained.

"Really, like a full intern?"

"Yep. And I bet you thought you would just be taking calls and organizing my schedule."

"I did." he agreed laughing. "This is going to be so awesome, all the others get to do is operate a stupid machine."

"A stupid impersonal machine."

They laughed together for a couple of minutes and then she went over his knowledge of photography which was pretty much everything. He was only a sophmore but he was already well on his way to a promising career. She was looking forward to teaching him what she knew but before she did that she wanted to see what kind of talent he had. She wanted to know what he thought art and beauty was. They worked out a schedule and before he left she gave him an assignment.

"I want you to capture what inspires you, what you think is beautiful and what speaks to you. Don't think, just feel, then capture it. I'd be really interested to see what you come up with." Mel said.

* * *

><p>CJ came back on Monday with several rolls of used film and a friend in tow. He seemed more confident after Mel expressed her interest in seeing his work. He walked into the studio like he owned the place. His friend was the typical jock slacker type or at least she thought so.<p>

"Hey Mel." CJ greeted her from across the room.

"No way this is the chick you're working for, she's too hot." his friend stated. "I knew it. You set this whole thing up."

"Set what up?" Mel asked.

"Pretending to work here with a seriously hot photographer when in reality you're just an assistant and he's a loser."

"Who's your friend CJ?"

"Oh I am not his friend. I only came here to call him out for lying about all of this. The name's Max, Max Rourke." he boasted arrogantly.

"Is that so?" the boys heard a stern and intimidating voice ask behind them and turned to face the two men.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, sir." CJ said holding back his laughter at seeing his classmate swallow a lump in his throat.

"I trust Mel apologized to you on my behalf for the other morning?" Steve stated though it was more of a question.

"Yes sir, we're good."

"Good. So you really think this is an act?" he turned his attention back to Max who was glancing nervously between the two men and their guns.

"Well, I, um..." he started.

"What about you Danno? Do you think this is an act?"

"Oh I don't know Steve but if I were you I wouldn't be pleased at the way this kid was eying your wife. I'd be quite offended." Danny answered.

"Wife?"

"Yeah Max. Do you know who these guys are?" CJ said after taking a sideways glance at Mel and realizing that they were messing with him. Max shook his head. "They're Five 0 and this guy," he added pointing to Steve. "He's a SEAL."

"Oh God. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it I swear. I didn't know she was your wife." Max rambled. "Please don't hurt me." he pleaded before running from the building.

They all laughed for several minutes after he was gone. They were near tears and Mel's ribs hurt. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. After a while it died down and Steve spoke up.

"I don't think he'll be giving you any more problems kid."

"That was so good. You almost had me fooled." CJ praised.

"I don't know about you but I was just trying not to laugh in his face." Mel commented.

"I'm right there with you." Danny agreed. "We haven't met, Danny Williams." he said to CJ shaking his hand.

"Cary Jenks but everybody calls me CJ."

"So what brings you two here during business hours anyways?" Mel asked.

"We're working a case and we found some negatives. They're slightly damaged but I was hoping that you would be able to get something off of them." Steve explained handing her and envelope full of negative strips.

"No problem. I'll see what I can do." she agreed.


	13. Double Exposure

Mel was glad that it was almost closing time as she decided that she would go ahead and close a little early to work on the negatives Steve had given her. She locked the door and then she and CJ took a look at what they had to work with. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. Sure there were some scratches, streaks and a few white blotches but over half of the frames were in good condition.

"This is so cool. You get to work on an actual police case." he said excitedly.

"I know. I mean it's probably nothing but you never know, it could help." she replied.

They both set to work, Mel on the evidence and CJ on the photographs he had taken over the weekend to show her. They worked side by side in silence for two hours without even realizing it. They hung their pictures up to dry, careful to keep them seperate and then CJ left for the day.

A couple hours later Mel went back into the dark room to collect the prints. She carried them back upstairs and deposited them on her dining room table before grabbing the tote from her office. She sat down and decided to go through CJ's first. She pulled a fresh binder out of the tote, along with negative sleeve sheets and page protectors. She assembled the prints in a portfolio manner. Negatives were first, then contact sheets, then the individual prints. Everything had it's place and it's own sheet protector. She did Steve's evidence the same way.

Looking through the prints she made from Steve's evidence she noticed something strange and though it was nearly midnight she decided that it was something that he would want to see right away. She grabbed the binder and her car keys and drove the twenty minutes to his house hoping that he was still awake. Looking back on it she should have called him first but she hadn't thought of it at the time. She stood on the porch and rang the doorbell three times. She would have thought he wasn't home but his truck was in the driveway. After five minutes of standing on his doorstep she lifted her fist to pound on the door itself.

"This better be good." Steve said angrily finally answering the door.

He had obviously been sleeping because he was only wearing boxers and his hair was unruly, sticking out in all directions. The hand that supported his weight on the door frame also held a gun. Mel couldn't help but stare at his bare chest; eight years and he still looked amazingly sexy. She mentally slapped herself and forced those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I thought SEALs were supposed to be trained to be light sleepers." she commented teasingly as she pushed past him into the house.

"Yes Mel, please come into my home in the middle of the night disturbing my sleep cycle with your snarky remarks."

"Wow. I forgot how irritable you can be when woken. I used to wonder which was worse: you or a hibernating grizzly bear."

"Is there a reason for this extremely late visit?"

"Well fine Mr. Grumpy pants." Mel said walking into his dining room and turning on the overhead light. "I found something interesting when I developed that film you gave me."

"I'm listening." he said crossing his arms over his chest while letting out a yawn.

"So most of the exposures were meaningless and random. There were a few that had been double exposed and I almost didn't print them because I figured there wouldn't be anthing there but I'm glad I did. You see I assumed that torn sprocket holes were to blame but then I noticed that the exposures lined up exactly." she explained.

"Meaning?" Steve asked clearing not understanding.

"Meaning that it was done on purpose."

She pulled the four prints from their sheet protectors lining them up on the table in order. He walked over and took a look, not noticing anything significant. Once again he was confused and Mel realized that she was going to have to explain and point out everything to him as his brain didn't seem to be functioning up to speed.

"Okay well you see this building?" she asked pointing at the photograph.

"Yes."

"It's the only constant element in all four prints so that would make it the insignificant overlap. If you take it and the images surrounding it on the same layer out of the picture what do you see?"

"A boat hull, what looks like cocaine or heroine, a dark van and," he paused. "Is that a girl."

"I believe so. Bound, gagged and blindfolded. My theory is that your victim either witnessed her kidnapping or stumbled upon the operation somehow and hid the images behind the second image of the building." Mel said.

"Is there any way to figure out when they were taken?"

"Actually there is." she answered removing a fifth print from the binder. "There was an additional frame of just the building. Check out the sign."

"Annual close out sale." he read. "So we just need to find out when this sale was."

"We already have."

"We have."

She pulled a magnifying glass from her purse and handed it to him "Have another look."

"May eighteenth to the twentieth. That was the weekend before last."

"Eight to ten days ago, I believe that girl was taken sometime during that those three days."

"You are a genius." Steve declared.

"Well there wasn't really any need for knowledge, it was more of a skill thing. I am far from -"

Mel was silenced by his sudden lips on hers in a kiss that quickly became heated. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he backed her up against the wall pressing his body against hers. She whimpered when he broke the kiss but it turned into a deep moan as she felt his lips brush against her neck and his hand slide up the side of her shirt. A moment later his hand was back on her hip and he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his torso as he carried her upstairs, never breaking the contact between their lips.

* * *

><p>At six thirty the next morning detective Danny Williams begrudgingly walked into Five 0 headquarters. No one knew why Steve had called them all in so early but they became slightly suspicious at his good mood that changed the moment they walked in.<p>

"What's going on boss?" Kono asked.

"I know why our victim was killed." he said simply laying out several photographs.

"Mel found something." Danny assumed.

"She found everything."

He went on to explain the images and how they had been purposefully hidden most likely as a clue in case the person who took them was killed, which he was. It all fell back to a kidnapping, drugs and some boat. Chin ran down missing persons reports for the time frame and only found one, Kimberly Hunt. He also found the dock slip for the boat and they geared up to raid it.

"Did something happen?" Danny asked his partner as they got into the car.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Steve played it off unconvincingly.

"Something did happen. What was it?"

"Nothing."

"Does it have anything to do with Mel?"

"Nothing happened Danno." he insisted though he couldn't help but smile.

"You know I can tell that you're lying and I'm going to find out what about."

"Good luck with that."


	14. Physical Chemistry

Mel woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. She wasn't in her bed, not in her room, she wasn't even in her apartment. It took her a few minutes before her memory of the events of the previous night came back to her. She had no idea how it happened. One minute she was showing Steve the photographs and explaining the significance of the double exposures. The next he was carrying her up the stairs and lying her in his bed.

She didn't know what it meant, it was probably just nothing, a senseless night of passion shared by two former lovers. She didn't figure that he would ever take her back after what she did but she wished that he would. She still loved him, more than she had before she left him if it was possible.

She rolled over and saw the note lying on the bedside table and stretched across the bed to reach it. It was short, to the point and contained only what Mel already knew. Steve had to leave early to find the missing girl. She got up and got dressed quickly, not intending to still be there when he got back. That is until her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mel, it's Steve. I just wanted you to know that we caught him. The girl is going to be alright because of you."

"That's great. It was no big deal, really."

"Yes it is." he insisted. "And you better be there when I get home." he added, almost whispering.

"Why Steve? I don't think we should kid ourselves. Things are never going to be like they used to be."

"That doesn't mean we should just give up. Please. Just wait until I get there. We can at least talk about this. You owe me that much."

He almost sounded like he was pleading and though he would never admit it he was. He was right though, she did owe him, much more than what he was asking of her. She sighed loudly and let herself fall back onto the bed defeated.

"Alright. I'll be here."

"Good. I won't be long."

She hung up the phone without a response. She didn't want to stick around, she wanted to run. She was sure that he would tell her that it couldn't work. But if that was the case why would he have wanted her to stay? She didn't want to set herself up for that kind of pain. The exact same pain that she put him through eight long years ago which is why she thought that things could never be the same. Maybe that was what he wanted; to hurt her like she had hurt him.

* * *

><p>An hour later Steve returned home to find Melinda lying in his bed, hugging a pillow close to her chest as she slept not so peacefully. She must have fallen back to sleep after he had talked to her and was having a nightmare. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from her face, smiling sadly as she leaned into his touch. She seemed to calm a little as she ran his fingers through her hair.<p>

He had her back in his life. He wanted to tell her that he still loved her but he couldn't bring himself to make that confession. He was afraid; he would never admit to it but the seemingly fragile woman lying before him scared him more than anything he had ever encountered. She was the only one that he had really let in. No one had ever been able to hurt him the way that she had. He wanted her back completely, but he knew that she was right. Things could never be like they were before she left, but that didn't mean that they couldn't still be good together. Right?

"Hey." she said quietly, startling him as he hadn't realized she had woken.

"I didn't mean to wake you." he replied.

"It's okay, I hadn't intended to fall back asleep anyways."

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. They didn't say anything for a while, neither one of them wanting to bring an end to the brief reuniting night they had shared. Neither of them knew what to do or say to fix things between them, which is what they both wanted most, even though neither had any idea of the other's desires.

"Why did you want me to stay?" Mel finally asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to leave. Last night, hell I don't know what last night was or what it meant or if it even meant anything." Steve said confused.

"Neither do I."

"But I do know two things. The first is that I want you in my life. I haven't figured out how I want you in it I just know that I don't want to lose you again. And the second is that last night didn't feel like a final goodbye."

"No, it didn't. So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know." he admitted.

"Then we don't try to define it, we leave it alone, we just go on and let the chips fall where they may. We see where this leads us." she suggested.

He nodded and smiled softly at her, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her cheek. He leaned forward tentatively, as if asking for permission. When she didn't pull away he kissed her tenderly and they both felt it, a spark. They still had chemistry, if only physically.

* * *

><p>Friday rolled around all too quickly for Mel who was feeling nervous about attending Danny's daughter's birthday party. The party wasn't until six but she showed up at Steve's house at around five. She always had tended to be places far earlier than she should be.<p>

"Oh good, you still can't help but be extremely early." Steve remarked answering the door and inviting her in.

"You planned on it didn't you?" she asked though it was clear that he had.

"Well I did figure that you would and that you could help me set up."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, walking away to hang streamers. She laughed to herself while she started blowing up balloons. She taped them all around the living room and dining room, going completely overboard because she knew that it would annoy him. She put them everywhere, the walls, the furniture, the ceiling, windows and she even managed to tape one to his back before he realized what she was doing.

"What the hell Melinda?" he demanded feigning anger.

"You wanted me to help so this is me helping."

"This is madness."

"No. Madness will come when you attempt to stop me from popping them all."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" she challenged crossing her arms over her chest in an effort to keep from laughing at his serious expression.

He took her by surprise, charging at her and pinning her beneath him on the couch. He then began to tickle her furiously as a sort of payback for her challenging him. Mel could barely breathe she was laughing so hard while trying to beg him to stop.

"Stop. Please." she managed.

"I don't think so."

"Steve!"

He ceased his tickling assault but his hands remained on her sides. He gazed down at her admiring how beautiful she looked in simple blue jeans and an orange polo shirt, her hair a mess and covering almost half of her face. He leaned forward and lifted a hand to brush the hair from her face to stare into her eyes.

"Screw it." she said grabbing him by the back of the neck and crashing her lips on his in a steaming, needy kiss.

He pressed his body against hers deepening the kiss as his hands roamed her sides. She moaned as one of his hands hooked under her knee to bend it around his waist and the other ghosted over the side of her breast. Her fingers worked their way through his short hair earning her a deep groan that could almost be described as a growl. The passionate moment was ended however by a loud knock on the door and the sound of someone opening it.


	15. The Consequences of Rule Breaking

Mel and Steve tore themselves apart and scrambled to straighten their clothes and flatten their hair. They tried to look casual and not like two teenagers that had just gotten caught making out behind the bleachers. Kono and Chin rounded the corner carrying cake and ice cream.

"Mel I didn't think you would be here yet." Kono said surprised.

"Yeah well Steve used his knowledge for my knack for being extremely early to rope me into helping him decorate."

"That explains the overabundance of balloons." Chin remarked laughing.

"I thought that you guys would enjoy that."

"Pop one and you'll regret it." Steve threatened, whispering in her ear.

"Sure I will." Mel said sarcastically earning confused looks from the others and a glare from Steve.

They all finished setting up the food and Mel wasn't shocked that Steve had forgotten to mention that this was a surprise party. They heard a car pull up and turned off all of the lights not even bothering to hide as two car doors slammed loudly. Steve timed it perfectly and just as Danny led Grace into the house he flipped the light switch.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"I knew it!" the girl hollered jumping her dad for a hug.

"What's with all the balloons?" Danny asked.

"I like them." Grace added causing Mel to slap Steve across the chest and Chin and Kono to bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked innocently.

"Mel did it." Steve said.

"And I bet you just loved that." Danny commented.

"Even more so when I told him that I intended to pop every single one of them." Mel replied with a broad grin.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

"Do you really have to encourage her?" Steve remarked.

"Yes."

"Fine, go ahead and band together to make my life hell."

"Oh jeez Steve lighten up. We're just having fun."

"Yeah come on uncle Steve." Grace jumped in giving him that little girl smile that he always fell for.

They all saw him crack and laughed at his expense as the girl ran over to give him a tight hug and he lifted her in his arms. Mel liked the little girl, she was just like her father though not as uptight. Steve brought her over to introduce them and Mel couldn't help but love her.

"Gracie this is Melinda." he said setting her down.

"Can I call you Mellie?" she asked.

"If you want." Mel agreed even though she usually hated the nickname. For some reason she didn't mind it so much coming from the smiling girl.

"So Mellie, how come you and uncle Steve aren't together anymore?"

"Oh, well, that's complicated."

"And not really appropriate to talk about at your party." Danny added.

"Okay Danno."

They all sat down around the table and socialized, taking turns telling stories. Most of them were of amusing hijinks the team pulled diring some of the Five 0's cases. Danny was very enthusiastic to tell Mel about the first case he worked with Steve, and how Steve got him shot.

"It's your turn Mel." Kono stated.

"None of my stories would even compare to yours." Mel replied.

"What about how you met Steve?" her friend insisted.

"No. You can not tell that story." Steve interrupted.

"Now you have to." his partner urged.

Mel looked over at Steve who obviously didn't want the story told, she didn't think that he was embarrassed about it or anything he just didn't want them to know for some reason. Danny was right though, now she had to share the story simply because Steve told her that she couldn't.

"He's right." she said to Steve who only leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest in response. "I met Steve because I broke rule number twelve."

"What's rule number twelve?" Chin asked curiously.

"Never trust a woman who doesn't trust her man." she explained though they still looked confused. "Don't ask. That's a whole other story but basically I have these rules that I live by."

"Sounds like a good idea." he comented.

"So I had just graduated from high school and my friend Kelsie was dating this guy who went to St. John's College in Annapolis." Mel began to tell the story.

"Where at the time I was attending the Naval Academy." Steve interjected.

"Kelsie and her boyfriend were having some issues and she thought that he was cheating on her so she ending up talking me into driving down. Once we got there though she started getting second thoughts about knowing but I wasn't going to just turn around and leave so I knocked on his dormroom door. His roommate told me that he was at a bar and gave us directions, I think he wanted him to get caught for some reason. So we get to this bar and go in trying to be all inconspicuous."

"Which didn't last long."

"We grabbed a table and looked around trying to spot her boyfriend, which we did. He was sucking face with some bottle blonde floozy. Kelsie gets up, stalks right over to them and punches her in the face. Now for some reason he then decides to attack me while they're starting a cat fight."

"The cat fight I did enjoy." Steve remarked with a smirk causing her to roll her eyes before she continued.

"So her boyfriend throws me up against the wall and hits me square in the jaw and I get ready to deck him but before I could some random guy drop kicked him and I ended up hitting the other guy instead."

"Which would be Steve." Danny assumed, clearly amused by the story.

"Yeah and let me tell you, Melinda's got a decent left hook." Steve said laughing.

"Once he jumped in it turned into a full out bar fight, the nasty kind. People were attacking each other left and right, throwing beer bottles and glasses and bar stools. I was trying to find Kelsie but I couldn't see her anywhere, she had already gotten out. I was scrambling just trying not to get hit and then Steve shoves his way over to me and throws me over his shoulder and lugs me out the back door into the alley behind the bar." she finished.

"You would have gotten yourself killed." he defended.

"I thought you were a serial killer or a rapist or something."

"I saved you!"

"Forcefully. You could have just said 'Hey there's a back door, you should get out of here it's not safe.' and I would have listened." Mel reasoned.

"That's not how he does things." Danny stated.

"Trust me, I know but it would have been less offensive and annoying."

"So what, he dragged you into the alley and asked you out?" Kono questioned.

"Pretty much." Steve answered for Mel.

"And you said yes?"

"Well yeah. After he defended me and I hit him he still got me out of that fight. I felt bad for punching him and felt that I owed him at least one date. He turned out to be a pretty decent guy and one date turned into three and seven and then an actual relationship which broke rule number one." Mel explained.

"Rule number one being?" Danny asked.

"Never get involved with a sailor."

"We broke a lot of your rules." Steve commented.

"That we did."


	16. Clandestine Reconciliation

A few hours later the party started to wind down. Gracie was falling asleep at the table as it was around midnight and way past her bedtime. She did liven up though when Mel whispered something in her ear. Steve got up to use the bathroom and simultaneously everyone scrambled around the living room and dining room with kinves popping every last balloon.

"What did I tell you?" Steve asked Melinda angrily, though she didn't believe for a second that he was really mad about it.

"Not to pop the balloons." she replied inncently.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because you told me not to."

He just groaned in defeat and everyone laughed, even him, before saying their goodbyes but not before he announced that they would all have the next day off. Mel decided to stay behind to help him clean up the mess to make up for disobeying him though she didn't regret it.

"You don't have to stay. I'll clean it up." Steve said.

"I don't mind, I did instigate most of the decoration destruction." Mel stated.

Steve disappeared into the kitchen and came back a minute later holding two beer bottles. She gladly accepted one and they set to work cleaning up the party mess. It didn't take very long as they worked quickly moving around each other like second nature and before long they were finished. They plopped down on the couch and Steve put his arm around Mel pulling her closer into his side. They were beginning to become more comfortable around each other and feeling like things had never changed.

"What are we doing Steve?" Mel asked pulling away from him. "I know that we said that we were just going to see where this goes but it's been almost a week and we haven't been able to stay apart for more than a few hours and that's when we have to work."

"Well things are different now. I'm not on active duty and gone for months at a time and we've both grown and changed a lot."

"Do you think that you could ever give me a real second chance?"

"You hurt me, in a way that no one has ever been able to hurt me before."

"I know." she said quietly.

"But it could have easily turned out the other way around. We fought so much that when we actually had something real to fight about it got completely out of hand. I wanted to leave, I would have but you were gone before I could." he admitted. "I think that we could make this work and I'd like to try." he said pulling her back into his side and kissing her tenderly.

They talked some more and decided that they were going to ease back into their relationship. They didn't need the added pressure of jumping in head first. It was around three in the morning when they called it a night and Steve insisted that she spend the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms, none of the uncertain tension remaining between them.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Mel and Steve had decided to give their marriage another try and things were going great. They weren't fighting as much as they used to which they were greatful for. It was starting to get harder to hide their relationship from the others. It wasn't that they were trying to keep it a secret so much as they were both very private people when it came to their love lives.<p>

She had a feeling that the others wouldn't be surprised to hear that they were back together and sometimes she even thought that Kono was trying to accomplish just that. This was one of those times. Kono had shown up at her apartment about an hour ago and raided her closet insisting that she put on her little black dress.

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Just put it on please." Kono said avoiding the answer.

"Not until you tell me why I need to."

"Alright, fine, you are so damn stubborn. The governer is throwing some ball and forcing the whole team to go."

"I'm not on the team." she pointed out.

"I know that but I don't want to be stuck with the guys by myself, no one else will talk to me." her friend pleaded.

"Now if you had started with that we wouldn't have spent an hour arguing."

Mel pushed Kono out of her bedroom and slipped on the strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She donned a pair of four inch stiletto heels before opening the door. Kono was in the bathroom changing into her own dress she supposed and she waited her turn.

"Wow." Kono said coming out of the bathroom and seeing Mel. "You look seriously hot."

"I know."

"Are you really as narcissistic as Steve or is it just overconfidence?"

"You'll never know." Mel replied with a smirk as she pushed past her friend into the bathroom to apply her make up.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they walked into the grand ballroom where the function was being held. Mel had no idea what the purpose of this function was but she was going to enjoy herself. They spotted the guys standing around a table off to the side and joined them. Mel was surprised to see Steve in an actual tuxedo, it wasn't really his thing but he pulled it off nicely.<p>

"Ladies, late as usual." Danny commented.

"Oh shut up, it took me an hour to convince Mel to come." Kono retorted.

"I thought you liked these kind of things?" Steve asked Mel.

"I do but she didn't tell me what we were doing. She just barged into my apartment demanding that I put on the dress."

"That explains it."

"Are you saying that I'm stubborn?" she asked.

"Here we go." Chin remarked to the others.

"No you said it, I was just implying that you are." Steve answered.

"Can you guys maybe not fight for the couple of hours that we have to be here?" Danny interrupted before Mel could respond.

"Fine." they both agreed.

"Commander McGarrett." and older woman greeted Steve. "I'm glad you could all make it."

"I was under the impression that attendance was manditory Governer."

"It was but that's no reason to forgo civilities." she said eying Mel curiously. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Governer Jameson this is my wife Melinda." Steve introduced.

"I wasn't aware that you were married."

"No one was." Mel said shaking the woman's hand. "Steve is a very private person."

"Indeed. It was very nice meeting you."

"And you."

The governer left to mingle and greet her other party guests. The small group of friends and coworkers chatted lightly and for some of them tried to make the best of the manditory attendance. After a while Chin and his date excused themselves to the dance floor. Kono and Danny did the same soon after causing Mel to be suspicious.

"I think that the two of them are trying to push us together." she said to Steve.

"How far do you think we can make them go before they figure out that we already are?" he asked sporting a coniving grin and holding out his hand which she gladly accepted.

"I like the way you think." she complimented as he led her to the dance floor.


	17. Forgotten Days

Another week later and things were still going pretty well for Mel and Steve. The Five 0 team was dealing with a particularly troubling case that involved two missing teenage girls so far. It was nearing ten o'clock and they were still working when Mel walked in carrying three large pizzas.

"I thought you guys could use some nourishment." she said announcing her presence.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Danny joked.

Mel sat the pizzas down on the table and everybody grabbed a paper plate digging in. She made a plate for Steve who was in his office. She picked up the small opaque tupperware bowl that she had also brought and balanced it on the arm holding the plate of food so that she could push open the heavy glass door to his office.

"Break time." she said getting his attention.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Well I knew you guys weren't going to be quitting anytime soon so I brought some food and by the way they're digging in out there I'd say that you didn't break for dinner."

"We didn't. Hell I didn't even realize it was so late."

"Oh and there's something else." Mel stated opening the tupperware container.

"A cupcake?" he questioned.

"You don't even know what today is do you?" she asked and he shook his head looking at her expectantly. "Steve it's your birthday."

"No it's not. My birthday isn't until the fourteenth."

"Today is the fourteenth."

He checked his phone and sure enough it was his birthday. He hadn't even realized it, he thought he still had another couple of weeks. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten his own birthday. Mel took the single cupcake from the container and stuck a candle in the center lighting it quickly.

"Make a wish." she said cheerfully. He closed his eyes for a moment and blew out the candle.

"You didn't tell anyone else did you?" he asked.

"No. They would have wanted to throw you a party and I knew you wouldn't want one, you never do."

"Thank you Mel."

"Don't mention it, now eat. You need a break."

"I can't afford to take a break." he argued.

"Steve trust me, you'll never figure this out if you don't." she said walking around his desk to put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them skillfully.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am. You're all exhausted. You are no good to those girls in this condition and I'm pretty sure they would say the same thing if they were in my position. Go home and get some rest. I guarantee this will all be clearer in the morning."

"Alright." he agreed.

He closed his eyes as she continued to knead his shoulders and neck. A couple minutes later she quit and left his office to let him eat in peace. She pulled out the chair between Danny and Kono and sat down, crossing her legs and grabbing a slice of pizza for herself.

"How are things going at the studio?" Kono asked her.

"Pretty hectic right now. CJ and I are working on the new show." Mel stated.

"That opens this weekend doesn't it?"

"Friday, which only gives us three more days to put it all together."

"It sounds like you're under a lot of pressure." Chin commented.

"Well yeah but you would figure I would be used to it by now."

"How is CJ handling it?" Danny questioned.

"He nearly passed out when I told him that I was going to use some of his photographs." she said laughing but stopped when Steve came out of his office.

"You guys should go home." he suggested. "We'll regroup at seven and look over everything again."

They took the opprotunity to leave before he changed his mind and Mel stayed behind. She was going to make sure that he went home as well. He took the empty seat next to her and crossed his arms on the table, laying his forehead against his folded arms.

"You need to go home too." she said quietly.

"I know." he yawned out.

"Come on hun, I'll give you a ride. I wouldn't want you falling asleep on the road."

"I'll need one in the morning too."

"That was the real point."

She smirked at him and he kissed her briefly before they walked out to her car and drove to his house. They didn't talk much as they changed and got into bed. Steve was so exhausted that he fell asleep right away with Mel in his arms and her fingers running through his hair.

* * *

><p>The last three days leading up to Melinda's new show flew by far too quickly for her and CJ who were scrambling to make everything perfect. There were six hours left until the opening and Mel was already having a bad day. She had gotten sick four times and it was barely noon. She attributed it to the nerves and brushed it off.<p>

"What do you think?" CJ asked her. She had given him complete freedom with one of the walls for his work and they chose several good prints.

"I love the arrangement. The way you put the monocolors in the center and made it so that it wasn't too perfect looking. Nothing lines up exactly and the spacing varies. It's genius." Mel praised. "I think your professor should be giving you extra credit for this. You are very talented and have done well."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"But?" she asked sensing that there was something else on his mind.

"I didn't tell him." he admitted.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that one of these found their way into his mailbox." she said holding up one of the advertizing pamphlets they had made for the show.

"You invited him?"

"Yes, I thought that he should be here. Did I go too far?"

"No." he assured her. "I want him here to see what I've done I was just too nervous to ask him myself."

They finished putting up the last of the photographs and Melinda must have rearranged them at least a dozen times. Her stomach was still unsettled but she wasn't getting sick anymore which she was thankful for. The show was supposed to start at six so at around four thirty she told CJ to go home and get ready as she went upstairs to do the same.

She wore a simple but elegant pale blue dress with thin straps and a square neck line. She slipped on her plain black stiletto heels that she wore with pretty much everything and went into the bathroom to straighten her long hair. At five thirty there was a knock on the door and she answered it to see Steve holding a single long stemmed pink rose wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Well don't you look nice." she complimented him, accepting the rose and stepping aside to let him in.

"Funny I was going to tell you the same." he said kissing her sweetly. "That dress accentuates your eyes beautifully."

"That was the point. I'm glad you could make it Steve but you're early."

"Can't a guy spend a little time alone with his wife before her big opening?"

"Well yes, I suppose he can."


	18. Fixing Up

Twenty minutes later Mel was showing Steve around the exhibit they had put together when CJ walked back through the doors looking intensely nervous. She smiled and tried to calm him down assuring him that he had done an exemplary job.

"You have nothing to worry about kid." Steve said to him. "I would be willing to bet that no one else in your class is being featured in a professional gallery."

"You would be right on that point sir."

"Steve." he insisted.

"Right. Oh and you really did a number on Max, he hasn't even talked to anyone else in the class since you and your partner messed with him."

"Glad to hear it."

"So is that your team?" CJ asked referring to a photograph hanging on the wall behind the older man. It was one that Gracie had taken at her birthday party.

"Yes it is." Steve said noticing it for the first time.

"They're more like a family." Mel stated.

They would have talked further but people started pouring into the gallery to enjoy the art. An hour in Mel had already lined up six events ans several of CJ's classmates had shown to compliment him. He was going to be famous on campus.

"Mister Jenks." a large balding man greeted as he approached CJ and Mel. "This is quite an accomplishment for a sophmore."

"Thank you professor Walters. This is Melinda McGarrett." CJ introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you. I must admit that I was skeptical when I learned of Cary's internship with you but I've been proven wrong."

"He's very talented." Mel praised. "He's been a valueable asset around the studio and he earned his place in this show."

"I agree."

He excused himself leaving Mel and CJ to greet and thank dozens of more guests. Every single one of his classmates showed up except for Max which was a bit disappointing because it would have been nice to rub his face in CJ's accomplishment.

"So how does it feel being featured in a gallery showing?" she asked him.

"Terrifying at first but that's because I'm very self-conscious. Now I'm just excited and content." he admitted.

"That's normal. I still get nervous before a show and I've been doing this for years."

"Really?"

"Every time."

A few hours later the event started to wind down and Kono disappeared returning with a bottle of wine. It was just CJ, Mel and the Five 0 team left and they all toasted their glasses to success. Danny made a joke about CJ being underage but Mel assured him that he was old enough to drink.

* * *

><p>Steve walked Mel up to her apartment after everyone else had left and they said goodnight. She still wasn't feeling well but assured him that she would be fine. She just needed to get some rest.<p>

She just figured that she had the flu or some type of stomach virus. Nothing to worry about, in a few days she would be fine. She was glad to finally get out of her heels as she changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt she had stolen from Steve's closet. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and fell to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mel slept in, that is until Kono started pounding on her door around eleven. She answered the door slightly aggitated and still groggy. Kono pushed past her into the apartment and made herself at home on the couch.<p>

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mel asked.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kono inquired.

"Not that I know of."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I was hoping that you would let me set you up."

"What, like a blind date?" she questioned.

"Basically. You see I have this friend and he's not too good at the whole dating game and I think that you two would have a lot in common." her friend explained.

Just then Mel got a text from Steve that she had to stop herself from laughing at. She sent a quick reply and waited for the phone to vibrate again. When it did she couldn't hide the wicked grin that crossed her face.

"What's that about?" Kono asked suspiciously.

"Oh it's just CJ. Everyone's jealous about the show last night." Mel played it off.

"They should be, that kid's good. So about my friend." she changed the subject back to the blind date proposal.

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"Being?"

"That this is the last time you set me up."

"Deal." Kono agreed.

She gave Mel the address of the resturaunt and said that the reservation would be in her name. She also insisted that Mel look nice for the date. Mel agreed already imagining how this was going to turn out. Kono didn't really stay much longer to chat before she left.

* * *

><p>Steve had just gotten back from his morning run at around eleven. He had gotten a late start which he attributed to the tiring case they had closed the day before. He cursed himself for never locking the door when he walked into the living room to see his partner sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"What are you doing here Danno?" he asked.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Danny questioned ignoring him.

"No. You wanna do something?"

"I can't but I got you a date."

"A date?"

"Yes."

"I don't need you to get me a date." Steve argued.

"Well that's too bad because I did and you're going."

Steve pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and texted Melinda making sure that Danny didn't see. When she replied a plan started forming in his head. He thought for a minute before responding. This was going to be good.

"So who did you set me up with?" he asked his partner.

"It's a blind date. You don't get to know because it's more fun that way." Danny stated in return.

"Fine."

"Good and try to look nice. We wouldn't want you scaring her off."

"Whatever you say Danno."


	19. Blind Dates and Sickness

Mel walked into the resturaunt at the specified time and the hostess escorted her to her table. It was a little table set for two and she had to give Kono credit, this was a nice set up. Her date hadn't shown yet but she went ahead and ordered a couple of beers for them. Not even a minute later Steve walked in and she rolled her eyes as the hostess began flirting with him.

"Well aren't you charming." she said as he sat down.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"That would be the day. So where do you suppose they're hiding?"

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere after all of the trouble they went through to set this up." Steve stated.

"I just can't believe they thought we wouldn't know. I mean they've been trying to push us together for weeks."

The waiter came and they ordered their food. Mel turned her head and spotted Danny and Kono hiding behind a set of menus on the other side of the resturaunt. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a laugh and looked back at Steve, tilting her head in their direction.

"I'm no expert but I would say that they're not very good at surveillance." she commented.

"No they really aren't." he agreed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Danny and Kono were still observing the date. They were surprised that they hadn't been spotted yet and even more so that the date seemed to be going well. They watched as Steve paid the check then put his arm around Mel and walked out the front enterance. Danny and Kono got up and left through the back door.<p>

"That went better than expected." Danny said.

"I think it went well."

"Yeah."

Danny couldn't help but feel that he had missed something. Something wasn't right and he was trying to put his finger on it. He had parked his car in a neighboring lot and as he and Kono approached it he noticed a couple leaning against the hood. It was dark and he couldn't tell who they were until he was right infront of them.

"I knew that something was off." he said as he rocognized the shadowy forms of Steve and Melinda. "You two knew the whole time didn't you?"

"You guys weren't very sneaky while you were trying to get us back together." Mel commented.

"So when you got that text this morning it wasn't CJ, you lied." Kono assumed correctly.

"Yeah that was Steve. We have known you guys were trying to fix us up for a few weeks now and thought it would be more fun to play along."

"To be honest I was surprised that you weren't suspicious when we agreed so easily." Steve added.

"Man we got played." Danny said shaking his head. "I should have known."

"I feel like an idiot." Kono admitted. "But you guys are so perfect for each other that I talked him into helping me."

"It's alright, no harm done." Mel assured her.

"We've got our issues but they're our issues." Steve stated.

"We'll back off." Danny agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Steve followed Mel back to her apartment. He walked her up to the door and when he kissed her goodnight it didn't end there. She fumbled with her keys to get the door unlocked.

He pushed her into the apartment and shut the door behind them, backing her up against it. She let out a quiet moan as his lips gently brushed against her neck. She pushed him off of her and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Mel was beginning to get sick again. It was the first time since the day of her show but it had been four days in a row this time. She wanted this to be over so she called her doctor and made an appointment for the following day. Hopefully after a round of antibiotics she could get rid of this bug. Mel hated being sick and despite Hawaii's tropical climate the flu was spreading like wildfire.<p>

She was currently lying in bed watching Dharma and Greg reruns. It was nearly noon on a Saturday and she hated the be in bed still but she just didn't feel like moving. Her phone started ringing and she scrambled to find it in the folds of her oversized comforter.

"Hello." she answered when she found it.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked on the other end of the line.

"Like crap."

"Still sick?"

"Yeah I know we had plans tonight but I don't think I'll be up to it. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's no big deal." he assured her. "You just get better."

"I hope I can. I getting sick of being sick."

"Did you call the doctor?"

"I have an appointment first thing tomorrow morning." she answered.

"That's good. I should go, we're working a case."

"Alright."

"Mel I, um, I love you." Steve said slightly unsure of himself not knowing if it was too soon.

"I love you too."

"Bye."

Mel hung up the phone smiling, this was the first time Steve had told her that he loved her since they had gotten back together. It was like nothing had ever happened between them. They still fought like crazy over the stupidest things but that's just how they were.

* * *

><p>Steve hung up his phone still thinking about Mel. She was always on his mind in some way or another. He was lucky to have her, hell they were lucky to have each other. They were both stubborn, narcissistic, completely absorbed in their work and always needed to be right. They were a perfect match. That was when he got the idea. It was genius and he started working out a plan in his head. Once he was finished here at the office he would pick up some soup and surprise Mel.<p>

* * *

><p>At around seven thirty Mel was rummaging through her kitchen looking for something desireable to make for dinner. Her search was haulted by a knock on the door before Steve let himself in using the key she had given him the week before. She smiled as he walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead before setting a bag on the dining room table.<p>

"I brought soup." he said grinning.


	20. Secrets and Answers

"I brought soup." Steve said grinning.

"You didn't have to do this." Mel stated grabbing bowls and spoons.

"I know but I wanted to."

"Thank you."

They sat down and the table and ate together making small talk. He told her all about his counterfeiting case the team was working on. They always got to work the most interesting cases. After a while the chatter stopped and it was quiet and it seemed like Steve's mood just changed all of a sudden.

"You know Mel, I was thinking earlier." he started.

"Uh oh." she joked.

"No I'm serious."

"Sorry."

"We have been back together for almost three months now and aside from technically living in two different places and my job it's really not any different from when we had first gotten married." he continued.

"So what are you saying, you want me to move in with you?" Mel asked unsure of his intentions.

"No, well yes, but it's more than that."

"I'm listening."

"I want to renew our vows."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean think about it, we were seperated for over eight years. That's a long time and neither one of us even thought about filing for divorce. Now we're back together and things are great." he explained. "So what do you say? Will you marry me? Again."

"I-" Mel started but got the sudden urge to puke.

She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her locking it. The only thing she hated more than getting sick was people seeing her do it. Once she was sure that she was finished she brushed her teeth vigorously before rinsing her mouth out and opening the door to see Steve leaning against the opposite wall.

"Sorry." Mel said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize for being sick." he assured her.

"I wasn't. I was saying sorry for the bad timing."

"You did leave me there with a pretty big unanswered question hanging over my head."

"Yes."

"So are you going to give me an answer or am I just going to keep standing here feeling like an idiot?"

"Yes." she repeated with a smile.

"Okay I'm confused."

"Steve my answer is yes."

"Well now I know I'm an idiot."

"No you're not." Mel said sternly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So I guess now we'll have to tell everybody." he stated.

"We knew we couldn't keep it from them forever."

"But it was fun messing with them."

"That it was."

"I love you Melinda."

"And I love you. That will never change."

They embraced and he just held her for a few minutes before they broke apart to clear the dinner mess. Mel was ready to call it a night and they said their goodbyes. He made her promise to call him once she got home from the doctor's before he left and once her did Mel got back into bed drifting to sleep moments later.

* * *

><p>"McGarrett, Melinda." a nurse called her name before leading her to an exam room and taking her vitals. "The doctor will be with you shortly."<p>

"Thank you."

Mel sat in the slightly cold exam room staring at the wall. She was nervous; she hated hospitals. She wasn't feeling as nauseas this morning as she had been the last few days but her allergies were still acting up.

"Good morning Melinda." the doctor said walking into the room. "I'm Dr. Glenn."

"Hi." she replied quietly.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Nasal congestion, coughing, sneezing, watery eyes and nausea." she listed her symptoms.

"It says here that you have allergies." he read off her chart.

"Yes, they've been acting up for a few weeks now."

"When did the nausea start?"

"Well there was one day a couple weeks ago but for the most part it has been consistent for the last five days."

"Is there any chance that you are pregnant?" he asked.

"What?"

"Aside from the nausea all of your symptoms can be attributed to your allergies. So is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?"

"I suppose it's possible."

"Alright. Well I'll take a blood sample but it will take a few days to get the results back but I would suggest taking a home pregnancy test. They aren't a hundred percent accurate but the results are instantaneous." he suggested.

"Thank you."

Mel's mind was in a whole different place while he took the blood sample. Could she be pregnant? She really couldn't rule it out with the way she and Steve were in bed and it wouldn't be the first time that a contraception had failed.

She absentmindedly left the hospital and drove to the drug store. She grabbed several tests off of the shelf and paid for them before finally returning to her apartment. She took the entire bag into the bathroom with her and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long moment before opening the first box.

* * *

><p>Ten. Ten was the key number. Ten tests. Ten different brands. Ten different depictions but they all told her the same thing. Mel stared at the perfectly alligned collection of tests trying to wrap her head around what they were all telling her.<p>

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

She was terrified. She didn't know how she would tell Steve. Would he be happy? She thought he would be. She was worried about the baby, tiny and innocent growing inside of her. What if she miscarried again? She wasn't sure if she could live through that pain again.

Mel hadn't realized it but she had been rubbing her stomach almost soothingly. She smiled at the thought of having a child. In that moment she decided that she wasn't going to think about it now. She wouldn't even tell Steve until she had gotten the results of her blood test from the doctor.

She stood swiftly and swept all of the tests into the drug store bag with their packagings taking the bag straight out to the big dumpster behind the studio. She didn't want anyone seeing the tests. She walked back up the stairs to her apartment smiling as her hand instinctively covered her abdomen.


	21. Unexpected Surprises

Steve had been very secretive all week since he had invited the team out for dinner. It was finally Saturday and they were all excited to see what all the fuss was about. They were all gathered around the table including Mel and Danny was tired of waiting.

"Okay we're all here, now what's going on?" he asked.

"Mel and I have an announcement." Steve stated. "Do you want to tell them?"

"No you go ahead." Mel insisted.

"It doesn't matter who tells us just get on with it." Danny demanded.

"Impatient much?" Chin asked.

"Yes." he replied looking at his partner expectantly. "So?"

Steve was content to force his partner to wait, he could keep this up forever but Mel jumped in and told him anyway. "We have decided to renew our vows." she said.

"Seriously?" Kono questioned.

"Yes."

"But I thought you guys weren't getting back together. Danny and I gave up because of how horribly the blind date we set you up on went."

"About that, we may have been deceiving all of you." she admitted.

"May have been?" Danny asked.

"We got back together." Steve replied.

"When?"

"About three months ago."

"Three months! What else haven't you told us?"

Mel's mind flashed back to the tests she had taken the week before. The doctor still hadn't called her with the results of her blood test and she was starting to worry. He said it would only take a few days but here it was a week later and she hadn't heard anything. She still didn't know how she was going to tell Steve if it turned out she was pregnant.

"So when's the big day?" Kono asked bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Monday." Mel answered. "And we're going to need a few witnesses."

"Oh we're invited?" Danny questioned.

"Of course you're all invited. We're practically family." Steve stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

* * *

><p>The next day Mel and Steve spent moving her stuff from her apartment into his house. There wasn't that much to move as half of her belongings were already there. She planned to rent out the apartment once they were finished so they left the furniture, it would have been a hassel to get it all back into storage. Steve was in the process of loading up the truck while she moved her work things to the office she didn't use downstairs. Her phone rang showing a number she didn't recognize and she answered it quickly.<p>

"Hello." she said.

"Melinda McGarrett?" a voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Glenn, I have the results of your blood test."

"And?" she questioned nervously.

"I have good news. You are expecting."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I ran the test myself twice. You're eleven weeks pregnant."

"Thank you."

She hung up before he could reply and slipped the phone back into her jeans pocket. So it was official. She was pregnant. Now she just had to figure out how to tell Steve. She picked up a box of binders that needed to go downstairs and turned around to see him leaning on the doorframe watching her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Great." she said but he wasn't buying it.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Just a client. We're still working through a few details before the wedding I'm covering for her next week."

"Crazy bride?"

"More like psychotic mother of the bridezilla. I don't see how any man could be interested in either of them." she lied laughing.

"Sounds like hell." he stated.

"It can be."

Mel hated lying to Steve but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She was surprised that he had bought her story so easily but rule number two had never failed her yet. Always be specific when you lie. She felt horrible but she was sure that he would understand.

* * *

><p>The next morning they renewed their vows at city hall. Everyone congratulated them, including the governer and Steve gave the team the day off. He and Mel spent the entire day hanging out around the house. It felt good to just be together and Mel had worked out how she was going to tell him the news. She decided that she was going to put it off until tomorrow since she needed a few things from the studio.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day she met CJ at the studio around ten and they walked inside together. They were chatting away and didn't even notice the man already in the gallery when they walked in. When Mel caught sight of him she began to think the worst.<p>

"Mrs. McGarrett." he addressed her.

"Run." she ordered CJ before grabbing his arm and bolting for the door that was already blocked by another man. "What's going on?" she asked the men.

"Clancey would like to see you."

"Then why didn't he just come here himself?"

"He felt that it would be too risky."

"I'll bet." she said.

"Now we can do this the easy way." he stated pulling out his gun and cocking it, aiming it at her. "Or we can do it the hard way."

"That line is so overused."

"Don't test my patience."

"If I go with you willingly will you let him go?" she asked.

"Mel what's going on?" CJ questioned in a hushed voice.

"Just stay quiet and you'll be fine. So?"

"So long as he doesn't get in our way I will let him live." the gunman agreed.

"Deal."

He walked towards them keeping his gun trained on her and took her arm, pulling her towards the door while CJ stood there feeling helpless. The other man had already left to bring their vehicle around and they were almost to the door when he decided that he couldn't just let them take her.

He grabbed the nearest framed photograph on the wall and struck the gunman across the back. Everything happened so fast. He threw Mel against the door, knocking her out and whirled around shooting CJ in the stomach.

CJ fell to the ground clutching at the wound and watched as the gunman stood up throwing Mel over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He called out her name several times before he saw her cell phone lying on the floor where she had fallen. He crawled over to it and scrolled through her contacts until he found the one he was looking for. Steve.


	22. Comforting Pain

Steve was sitting at his desk doing paperwork but it was Mel that held his attention. Something was worrying her, he could tell but he couldn't figure out what it was. That bothered him. His cell phone vibrated on his desk and he answered it without looking.

"McGarrett."

"Help me." he heard someone say weakly on the other end and looked at the screen to see Melinda's name in bold letters.

"Who is this?" he demanded knowing that it wasn't her. "CJ?"

"Please help me." CJ pleaded.

"Where are you?"

"The studio."

"Are you hurt?" he asked as the rest of the team walked into his office.

"I tried to stop them but they shot me."

"What about Mel."

"I don't know. They took her."

"Okay just hang on I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and instructed Kono to have an ambulance sent to the studio before filling them in on what little he knew as they ran out to the parking lot. He didn't know who was behind this but someone had Mel and he was going to make them pay.

* * *

><p>Mel woke up some time later lying in the back of a van. Her hands and feet were bound with zip ties and a strip of duct tape covered her mouth. They probably would have blindfolded her too if the van had any windows she could see through. The ride was bumpy and she knew that they were taking her somewhere remote. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious but judging by the light coming from the front seat it was still day time.<p>

She knew that Clancey would have come back for her sooner or later but she had hoped that he would have forgotten all about her even though she knew he wouldn't. The van came to a stop and the men got out, coming around the back to get to her. The man that she had first seen in the studio grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into some type of cabin. All she saw was the jungle all around them.

* * *

><p>The Five 0 team pulled up to the studio just as the paramedics were wheeling CJ out of the building. Steve jumped out of the car, the rest following closely behind him as he ran over to the stretcher. The boy was in bad shape.<p>

"Where did they take Mel?" he asked the weak looking college student lying on the stretcher before him who shook his head in response.

"We need to get him to an operating room immediately." the paramedic informed Steve.

"Do you know who did this?" he pleaded.

CJ reached a shaking hand to his face to remove the oxygen mask and uttered one word that made Steve's insides churn before he was pushed into the ambluance. "Clancey."

Steve's heart stopped at the mention of the name. It had been months but it would seem that Clancey hadn't forgotten about Mel. Now he had her and the team didn't even know where to start. Danny took charge ordering Chin and Kono to look over the studio for anything the man that took her might have left behind. Steve was thankful for his partner, he was going to have to keep his emotions in check if he wanted to find his wife.

* * *

><p>Mel screamed in protest as she was put down roughly on a bed but it was muffled behind the layer of duct tape still covering her mouth. Her kidnappers didn't bother to stick around after they had cut her legs loose, they just left her there and shut the door behind them and locked it.<p>

She continued to attempt to scream but it was useless, even if there was anyone besides Clancey's men around to hear her they would just be killed. She tried to clear her head; she would need to stay calm if she was going to make it out of here alive.

She laid back on the bed which was surprisingly comfortable and tested the zip ties that bound her wrists. When they didn't give any she gave up deciding to reserve her strength. What she needed was an escape plan, something simple, something fool proof. What she needed was Steve.

They had just renewed their vows. She hadn't even told him that she was pregnant. She hoped that she would have the chance. She sure as hell wasn't going to let Clancey know, he would just use it against her. She began to worry about her situation, not only for herself but for her unborn child as well.

* * *

><p>Steve stood in the studio staring at the picture of him and Mel from their honeymoon that she had hung on the wall behind her desk. He blamed himself. He knew that Clancey would eventually come back for her and he just let her walk around unprotected. He absentmindedly twisted the gold band around his left ring finger that he had just started wearing again two days ago.<p>

"Hey." Danny said from behind him, he hadn't even heard him approach. "How are you holding up?"

"This is my fault." he stated.

"The hell it is. You can not blame yourself for this."

"I should have protected her."

"It's been months, you couldn't have known." his partner argued.

"But I should have."

"I need to know you can do this, that your head is on straight and you can lead this team because if not then you need to step down."

"I can handle it." Steve said sternly.

"Good because we're going to need you on this."

"What did you find?"

"Not much." Danny stated aggitated. "There's a lot of blood but that's obviously the kid's. He did leave behind a shell casing though but that won't give us much."

"What about the bullet?"

"Still in the kid. I sent Kono to the hospital to retreive it but CJ's still in surgery. She should have it soon and hopefully when we run ballistics something will pop." Danny explained.

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

><p>Mel hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep until she rolled off of the bed and hit the floor face first jolting awake. She groaned as she struggled into a sitting position. Her arms ached from being numb so long that it hurt to move but she pushed through the pain. If she felt the pain then she was still alive. It was a purely instinctual thought but she relished in the sensation.<p>

At least they hadn't harmed her, yet. She couldn't say the same for CJ. She felt bad having only thought about him now, hours after she had gotten him involved and now he might be dead. It was the fact that she didn't know that worried her the most. She prayed that he would be okay.

She was going to be sick. The pressure of the day's events coupled with her morning sickness finally caught up with her and she could taste the bile rising in her throat. She ran towards the bathroom attached to the room they had put in while ripping the tape from her mouth. She wondered why she hadn't removed the tape earlier, it would have made breathing a lot easier and her jaw wouldn't be stiff but she really hadn't thought about it until now.

After she was sure that she was done she turned on the faucet, drinking from it excessively. She splashed her face with the luke warm water and took a good long look at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her hair was in a half wet mess of a bun and she looked as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were puffy, red and rimmed with tears but she didn't dare let them spill over onto her face. She turned off the faucet and walked back into the tiny room, lying down on the bed and closing her eyes.


	23. Forthcoming Criminals

Mel was forced awake when one of the men that guarded her entered her room loudly, a look of annoyance on his face that he didn't bother to hide. He threw a couple of wrapped sandwiches and a bottle of water on the bed next to her then left as quickly as he came. "Thank you." she muttered as he exited to which he gave no reply but slamming the door behind him.

She sat up on the bed, crossing her legs and reaching for the food that he had given her. There were bars on the single window in her room but she could still see through it. It was just after sunrise. She had already been here for almost an entire day and there was no sign of Clancey. This had been the only time that anyone had come into the room since she had gotten here and for that she was thankful. It would seem that Clancey hadn't arrived yet and she hoped that it would take him another few days. The longer it took him to get there the longer Steve would have to find her.

* * *

><p>Kono walked into Five 0 headquarters at a quarter after eight in the morning to see her boss asleep on the couch in his office. No one had gone home since Mel had been taken and Danny had to force him to even take a nap. She found Danny and Chin looking over the street camera footage from outside the studio.<p>

"How is he?" she asked referring to Steve.

"Just about as bad as you would expect, only worse." Danny remarked.

"That bad?"

"Yeah." Chin agreed.

"Well then prepare for things to get better."

"You finally got the bullet?" Danny asked.

"I got it last night but I just got the ballistics report twenty minutes ago." she explained.

"I'll wake the bear." he said walking away reluctantly.

"How's CJ?" Chin questioned while they waited.

"He's stable for now but the bullet pierced his lung so the doctor said that it's too early to tell. They have to wait until he wakes up."

"Man I feel bad for that kid."

"I can't even imagine how Mel feels about it."

"Guilty." they heard Steve say from behind them. "What did you find?"

"Right, so I took the bullet to Charlie who, after a lecture on how these tests took time, ran the ballistics and got a match. The bullet pulled from CJ during surgery matched a slug recovered from a home invasion seven months ago that resulted in the death of the homeowner." Kono explained while pulling a file up on the monitor.

"Who was the victim?"

"Drew Wilcox, forty two years old, divorced, no children. He made millions on internet scams but nothing could ever be proven."

"Sounds like he ripped off the wrong guy." Danny commented.

"Did they have any suspects?" Steve asked.

"They were looking into a guy seen in the area around the time of the murder, Scott Roberts, but they didn't have enough evidence to take it to trial." Kono replied.

"Okay." he said, glad to finally have a lead. "Chin, you and Kono go down to HPD and get everything they have on this case. Danny and I will check out Roberts. If we solve this case we'll be one step closer to finding Mel." he ordered.

Everyone nodded and headed out to the parking lot to get going. Steve really believed that solving this case would bring him closer to finding Melinda. He was starting to really worry about her. He knew she was strong but she was just a woman and she didn't have a very high tolerance for pain. For once he let Danny drive his own car as they followed the car's navigation system's directions to the last known address of Scott Roberts.

* * *

><p>Mel was going out of her mind with boredom sitting in the small room as she twisted her arms insessantly trying to loosen the zip tie binding her wrists. They were beyond chafed after nearly a day and a half of twisting and pulling and they were beginning to bleed but she kept it up. Maybe it was the few layers of skin that she had rubbed off but she thought that she was getting some leeway.<p>

* * *

><p>Steve and Danny pulled up to the apartment building that was the last known address of Scott Roberts and climbed up the stairs to the fouth floor. They found the correct room number and banged on the door, identifying themselves. They heard something being knocked over and broken and knew that Scott was heading for the fire escape.<p>

Steve kicked in the door and they entered the apartment guns raised. They cleared the living room and Danny went to check the bedroom while he moved towards the kitchen. He spotted Scott trying to get the window opened but it wouldn't budge as it was painted shut and Steve tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Scott yelled.

"Where is she?" Steve demanded standing up and aiming his gun at Roberts.

"What are you talking about?"

"My wife! Where is she?"

"I don't know man. I got no idea what you are talking about."

Danny got between them and forced Steve to back off and cool down. Steve left the room for a minute to clear his head and let his partner take over. He was having trouble keeping his emotions in check, he wanted to rip that guy apart.

"The gun you used in that home invasion seven months ago was used to shoot a college kid yesterday morning. He's in intensive care." Danny said threateningly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I had nothing to do with that!" Scott insisted.

"Then why did you try to run?"

"The drugs." he explained pointing to the dining room table where a decent amount of cocaine was lying in lines next to a double edged razor blade.

"What about the gun?" Danny asked and all he got in return was shifty eyes and shuffling feet.

"Look if you're innocent then you need to talk to us. We don't care what you did before." Steve urged reentering the room. His partner looked at him sideways questioning him but let it go figuring that after they found Mel they would find this guy again.

"I don't have the gun. I sold it." Scott admitted.

"I want a name."

"Sam Brenner but I don't know where he is. He dropped off the radar months ago."

"We're gonna need more than that."

"But I don't know anything I swear."

"How do I find Brenner?" Steve demanded.

"I don't know!" Scott insisted. Steve grabbed him and threw him up against the refridgerator. "Wait, wait!"

"How do I find him?"

"Talk to Kim. She's Sam's girlfriend, they've been together forever. You can find her in the trailer park off Draper street. It's the double wide with dozens of pinwheels you can't miss it." he explained.

They didn't thank him, didn't say anything more, they just left. Danny almost laughed as they got into the car and Steve called HPD to tell them to pick up Roberts. The guy really thought they were just going to let him go after he all but admitted to murder not to mention the drug possession.

* * *

><p>It was just after twilight and Mel had given up her attempts to loosen her bindings. Her wrists were raw and bleeding onto her jeans. It was torture, not in the physical sense but mentally. It was the waiting and nothingness that was messing with her. She supposed that Clancey had decided to take a different approach after the last time wasn't so successful.<p>

For the first time since she had been there she heard something. It was a helicopter. Looking through the bars on her window she saw the men scrambling together. Something was going on and when the chopper landed she figured out what though she should have already known. Clancey had finally arrived.

She turned away from the window and laid back on the bed trying to calm her rising pulse. She couldn't let him get to her, the threat was always worse than the action. She stared at the ceiling and just listened as the lackeys offered Clancey various things trying to get his approval and he brushed them off. She heard the sound of metal against the hard wood floor and her door opened and closed behind him as he placed a chair in the center of the room and took a seat.

"Hello Melinda." he said somewhat excitedly and she didn't even bother to look at him.


	24. Delusions of Perfection

"That is extremely tacky." Detective Danny Williams remarkd as they walked up to the trailor that Roberts had described.

"Yeah but it sure beats pink flamingos." Steve agreed knocking on the door.

"Can I help you?" a woman in her mid thirties asked answering.

"Are you Kim?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"Five 0." he said flashing his badge.

"What did that bastard do now?" she questioned letting them in.

"We believe that he abducted a woman yesterday and shot a college student who tried to stop him." Danny answered.

"I know he was supposed to be pulling a job but I haven't seen him since."

"Did he mention anything about the job?" Steve asked.

"No, but even if he wanted to he couldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because that wannabe mobster would have him killed." she stated the obvious.

"Mobster?" Danny inquired though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to know what she knew.

"Clancey. Sam's been working for him for about a year now. I told him not to get involved with that guy but he wouldn't listen, the money was too good to pass up."

"Do you have a way to get ahold of him?"

"I have a number."

"Call him." Steve practically demanded while pulling out his phone.

"And say what?"

"It doesn't matter just keep him on the line for as long as you can."

"You want to trace the call. How do you know he won't be suspicious?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm sure that he will be so you better make it convincing."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Kono and Chin sat at a table at Five 0 headquarters waiting to hear from the others. Meanwhile they had nothing to do since Roberts had all but confessed and HPD had already picked him up. It had now been forty hours since Mel had been taken and everyone was on edge, especially Steve. It was like he flew off the rail the moment he got CJ's desperate call for help. He was out for blood and they knew he wouldn't stop until he got it. Kono's phone rang and she answered it quickly, putting it on speaker phone.<p>

"Yeah boss." she asked.

"I want you to run a trace on a number for me." Steve said before reading off the number.

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Steve called Kono and told her to run a trace of Kim's phone so that when she called Sam they could get his, and hopefully Mel's, location. He kept her on the line and indicated to Kim to make the call. Sam almost didn't pick up, he didn't until at least the seventh or eighth ring.<p>

It was obvious that Kim was nervous but she hid it as best as she could. She picked a fight with him to keep him on the line and after only five seconds it escalated to become a real fight. She kept demanding to know why he wasn't home yet and then bad mouthing Clancey, blaming him for all of their problems. After not even a minute Sam just hung up on her.

"We got it." Steve announced before heading outside to the car.

"Thank you." Danny told Kim making up for his partner's lack of manners. "I'll show myself out." he added turning to leave.

"Detective." she called after him.

"Yes."

"Is the kid going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet."

"Who was the girl?" she asked. "The one Sam kidnapped."

"Her name is Melinda. She is my partner's wife."

And with that he left her standing alone to stare after him. He joined his partner in the car and they drove back to headquarters. When they got there Chin was trying to get a closer look at the area where they traced the call to. It was all jungle but it looked like there was some sort of structure in the thick of it.

* * *

><p>Mel and Clancey were both silent in the dark room staring in different directions; her eyes were glued to the ceiling while his remained on her. He had been sitting in that same chair in the center of the room for what must have been at least half an hour now. Mel could feel the weight of the silence and the darkness bearing down on her and she couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked lazily, still not taking her gaze from the ceiling.

"You know what I want." he responded and through her peripheral vision she could see the glee on his face.

"You want to bore me to death. You lock me up in this room for almost two days now with nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs and sit around on my ass waiting for you to kill me. It's a solid psychological strategy to break me and I hate to disappoint you but I haven't gotten there yet."

"Well it seems that you have me all figured out."

"It's not that hard. I witnessed your illegal dealings, you tried to have me killed which failed. You tried to kill me yourself which also failed so you meticulously orchestrated this plan hoping that the saying 'third time's a charm' would apply here."

"And it will. I have meticulously orchestrated this as you put it to ensure that that commando husband of yours will never be able to find you, or your body I should say." he stated confidently.

"SEAL."

"My apologies."

"How long did you have me followed to figure out my routine?" she asked curiously.

"Four days." he replied confused as to where she was going with this.

"That's it?"

"It was long enough."

"Obviously not because then you would have known that every Tuesday I meet my intern at the coffee house on the corner by the studio at ten and we walk back to the studio together." she stated, her vile emotion beginning to seep through into her voice.

"Intern?" she actually laughed at his shocked expression.

"You mean your lackeys didn't tell you?" When he didn't respond she continued. "You see I wasn't alone when your goons grabbed me. I was with a college student, my intern, and they shot him, leaving him behind for Steve to find. So your painstakingly thought out revenge plot might have just been shot to hell by a lack of sufficient surveillance. Not to mention the fact that an innocent twenty one year old kid, barely an adult, is dead. Not that you care about that anyway."

It was hard for Mel to keep her emotions in check throughout her rant but somehow she was able to hold back the tears. She found it hard to believe that Clancey hadn't known about CJ and what happened yesterday morning but then again if she had screwed up that epicly she supposed that she wouldn't have told him either. She was sure that what she had just told him would condemn the men that took her but surprisingly enough she didn't feel any hint of empathy towards them.

* * *

><p>The Five 0 team rushed to the main HPD office to requisition their helicopter. As always the local law enforcement were reluctant to cooperate with them, downright reviled even. However with a simple call to the governer and a short version explaination they really didn't have much of a choice.<p>

The team along with an elite SWAT squadron as backup boarded the chopper in route to the gps coordinates Chin had locked on. This was crunch time. They finally had a very promising lead on Melinda's location and Steve looked absolutely excited. This was his forte. Intentionally walking straight into gunfights where you're probably going to be outnumbered was what he was made for, trained for.


	25. Inevitable Firefight

They knew that they couldn't make a full approach on the structure in the helicopter without alerting the bad guys to their presence so they set down in a clearing about a mile south of their destination. They would have to hike it the rest of the way.

Steve and the Five 0 team, along with the squadron of six SWAT members climbed out of the chopper in full tactical gear armed to the teeth. They were going in blind. They had no intel on the number of men or the type of weapons that would be guarding the structure. They prepared themselves for anything as best as they could. Steve took a look at his hand held gps unit and led the others north through the rough terrain and vegitation.

* * *

><p>The room was silent as Clancey pondered the possible ramifications of his mistake. He should have had ber followed for longer but he was so damn confident that he didn't bother. He didn't even try to hide the distress on his face from her. He called out for the man guarding the door.<p>

"Yes sir?" the man asked.

"Get Brenner and Cole in here now." Clancey ordered.

Mel kept her mouth shut, still just staring at the ceiling as the two men that had taken her entered the room slightly alarmed. Clancey grilled them about the details of her kidnapping and why he wasn't told about the boy. She flinched both times the gun that he had produced seemingly out of nowhere was fired and didn't feel remorse for either of their deaths. He had their bodies dragged away and they were left alone once again.

"Well I must say that that was an unfortunate developement." he admitted.

"But you're not worried about it." Mel assumed from his tone of voice.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

><p>The silent group of ten approached the man made clearing that held the structure which turned out to be a simple cabin. They watched the building from a safe distance for nearly twenty minutes before they worked out a plan of attack.<p>

There were six men guarding the cabin from all sides. Through thermal binoculars they could see another three people on the inside, one of them presumably Melinda. They had the tactical advantage of numbers on their side. Now they just had to decided whether to go in silent or if they wanted their presence known.

"It's your call Commander." the head of the SWAT team informed Steve.

"The first thing Clancey's going to do once he hears gun fire is kill Mel." Danny stated the obvious as always.

"We go in silent. It's dark enough that we should be able to pick them off one at a time." Steve ordered, glad that they had brought silencers. "But be ready for this to turn into a firefight because it will the moment that they realize that we're here."

They all nodded in understanding and screwed the silencers onto the barrels of their weapons before switching the safeties to the off postion. They split up and spread out surrounding the cabin after insuring that their communications units were working properly. They were careful not to be seen as they got into position, then Steve gave the order to move in.

* * *

><p>"So how long do you plan on keeping me alive?" Mel asked trying to sound indifferent.<p>

"Why? Are you anxious?"

"Not really. I would just like to know when I am going to die, I never was fond of surprises."

"Well now that all depends."

"On?"

He didn't answer her. It was obvious that he was disappointed that she wasn't showing her fear. That was the point of this whole elaborate plan and isolating her for two days. To scare her, make her beg for her life that he held in his hands with the cold single action revolver that presumably held four additional live rounds. She refused to give into him. If he was going to kill her then she was going to die with her dignity at least knowing that he wouldn't get the satisfaction of her terror.

* * *

><p>Three men down. That's when it all went wrong. The leader of the SWAT team moved in on a roving guard who turned at the last second and they fired simultaneously. The unsuppressed round fired by the guard tore through the neck of his target killing him instantly and alerting the remaining guards to outsider presence.<p>

Everyone took cover and one of the guards managed to ignite a series of flood lights bathing the area surrounding the cabin in a brilliant white glow. Bullets started flying in all directions and Detective Danny Williams looked over to see that his partner was no longer at his side.

* * *

><p>After the firefight began Steve knew that he didn't have much time to get to Mel before Clancey would have a chance to kill her. He left his regrouped team and ran back into the jungle, circling around to the back of the cabin without being seen of heard.<p>

He snuck up behind the nearest guard and shot him in the back of the head, disappearing from view before anyone could see him. He rolled underneath the porch of the structure and crawled closer to his next target. No one had yet to even notice that the first man was dead.

His second target went down just as easily though not unnoticed. The last man wasn't far from Steve and he had spotted him. The man turned and fired at Steve, hitting him in the shoulder but not without exposing himself. While he was distracted shooting at Steve the rest of the team closed in on him and took him out.

Steve climbed out from under the porch, brushing off his partner who was trying to get a look at the bullet wound in his shoulder. It was a through and through, the bullet didn't hit the bone or any arteries. He would be just fine after medical treatment. He pushed past the others, kicking down the door of the cabin and killing a guard standing in the hallway infront of the last door.

* * *

><p>For the first time since Clancey had arrived Mel took her eyes from the ceiling. She thought that she had imagined it but she could have sworn that she heard gunfire. Clancey rose from his seat to look out the window as the area was flooded with light.<p>

She sat up quickly and took the opprotunity to kick the gun from his hand. He tried to grab for it but she kicked him again before he could reach it. He gave up on getting to the gun and jumped on top of her instead. They struggled back and forth as he attacked her and she tried to fight back but the zip ties binding her wrists constricted her movements and ability to defend herself.

She kneed him in the groin and he groaned in pain before backhanding her. She fought to free her wrists but only succeeded in making them begin to bleed again. She cried out as he struck her again and they heard a single shot come from inside the cabin.

Clancey was panicking now. She continued to struggle against him and screamed as loud as she could as he placed his hands around her throat. He applied pressure and she felt her air supply deminishing rapidly and she frivolously tried to fight him off as he vision became blurry and clouded.


	26. Never Let Me Go

Mel clawed at Clancey's arm drawing blood in an attempt to remove his hands from her throat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything it would seem to keep herself alive. She was on the brink of unconsciousness, desperately gasping for air but not getting any. She could barely see now, past the stars blinding her and she knew that this was the end.

* * *

><p>Steve took out the guard in the hallway and heard the distinct scream of a woman. He ran towards her screams until he got the the last door where the guard lay dead. He tried to open the door but it was locked. When he heard Melinda's continued wailings he kicked it down and saw her lying on a bed, Clancey on top of her, his hands around her throat as she struggled for air.<p>

* * *

><p>Just before she would have passed out Mel heard the door to the room being knocked down and the sound of a single gun shot rang in her ears. Clancey went limp on top of her and a line of blood ran from a wound at his temple onto her face. She rolled over pushing him onto the floor and breathed deeply before heaving the contents of her stomach on the floor next to his lifeless body. She felt hands on her shoulders and as her vision returned she saw Steve's face, his worried eyes staring back at her.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

"I am now." she said throwing her still bound arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Mel and Steve lay together in the hospital room that they shared. His shoulder had been stitched up and she was being kept for a few days for observation. Mel's wrists had been treated and bandaged and now she was sleeping soundly his uninjured arm secured around her waist and her arm draped over his chest. He kissed her forehead and her brows furrowed as she began to wake.<p>

"I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered in the dark.

"It's alright. I didn't intend to sleep anyways." she replied, sure that they had had this conversation before.

"I thought I lost you."

"You probably would have if Clancey hadn't been so sure of his plan. He didn't think anything could go wrong so he wanted to take his time. That is until he found out about CJ." she explained, her guilt returning.

"He's going to make it."

"What?"

"CJ. We got to him in time. It was touch and go at first after the surgery but the doctor says he is going to pull through." he stated.

"Thank God."

"Thank God for the both of you. I'm sorry Mel."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"I should have protected you and it took me nearly two days to find you." he confessed.

"Steve that's not your fault, and now we will never have to worry about Clancey again. But since we're making confessions I have something that I need to tell you." she paused. "Do you remember when we were moving my stuff and I got that phone call and I said it was just a client?" she asked.

"Yes." he said not sure where she was going with this.

"I lied. It was my doctor."

"I thought the doctor said that you had the flu." he stated but it was more of a question.

"I lied about that too. I wanted to wait until I knew for sure and he got the tests back and then I was worried about how I would tell you and how you would take it. Then I got kidnapped before I got the chance to tell you and I thought I was going to die and that you would never know."

"What are you saying?" he asked bringing an end to her insessant rambling.

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't respond to her announcement, he just laid there staring at her and she began to grow nervous and fidgety. She worried herself trying to discern his thoughts. Was he happy, excited? Would he even want to try again after her last pregnancy had failed and ruined their marriage?

"Please say something." she begged feeling the tears forming in her eyes begin to roll down her face as she thought the worst.

"How far along?" he asked stoically.

"Eleven weeks."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm hormonal and I don't know what you are thinking." she confessed as he dried her tears and smiled at her.

"Melinda I love you and I couldn't be happier." he assured her grinning broadly.

"I love you too Steve. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never let me go again." she pleaded.

"I swear it."

* * *

><p>The next morning the rest of the Five 0 team plus Gracie walked into the hospital and were navigated to Steve and Melinda's room. They knocked before entering to see both of their hospital beds pushed together and the couple awake and seemingly arguing.<p>

"Back to the fighting I see." Danny joked as his daughter climbed up next to Mel to lay beside her. "I guess that means you're both feeling alright."

"Oh we're more than alright." Steve admitted grinning broadly.

"I don't like that look. When you get that look I get shot at."

"No one is getting shot at." Mel assured him.

"You two seem sickeningly happy for a couple that just got caught fighting." Kono said.

"I wouldn't call it fighting." Steve remarked.

"More like a heated debate." Mel added.

"Over what?" Gracie asked innocently.

"Whether or not we want to know. Steve insists that he needs to know but personally I would like to be surprised for once."

"How are we supposed to pick a name if we don't know?" Steve questioned.

"We can choose one fore each. For once in your life don't you just want to be surprised?" she inquired in respose while absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" Danny demanded.

"No." Chin stated before they could answer catching Mel's movements.

"Yes." she stated simply.

"Yes what?" Danny asked.

"We're having a baby." Steve announced.

"No."

"Yes." Melinda stated again. "And we want you all to be the godparents. I know that usually there's only two but we just couldn't decide."

"We didn't want to." Steve corrected.

"We would be honored." Kono said for all of them.

Mel laid back on the bed content with her life for the first time in years. Steve wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly as Grace cuddled into her side and the others pulled up chairs to sit and talk. They joked the happy couple about their impending parenthood and how it was going to change them.

Mel couldn't wait. She had her husband back and their love was just as strong if not stronger that it had been in the first few months of their marriage. She had the rest of the Five 0 team as the slightly disfunctional family that she never thought she would have again.

Now she was pregnant and though she would have to deal with the hormones and morning sickness she was excited. She had seen the way that Steve was with Gracie and knew that he would make a good father. The team congratulated them and joined in on their heated debate on whether or not to find out the sex of the baby, Grace had even taken Mel's side.


	27. The End For Now?

Six months later Melinda was a huge hormonal mess. She wasn't due for another week but she was ready to get this baby out of her. Steve was walking on eggshells around her as she picked a fight over every little thing. This time it was over them being late to pick up Mary Ann from the airport. Even though it was her fault he apologized, ready to have this over with as well.

When they pulled up to airport Mary was waiting at the curb. She climbed into the back seat of the truck and greeted them, grilling her brother over making her wait. Once again Steve apologized as he pulled out of the parking lot heading home.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Mary Ann asked.

"Two actually." Mel answered.

"Two?"

"We wanted to be surprised by the sex." Steve explained.

"I wanted to be surprised, you just gave in." Mel retorted.

"Yes dear."

"Don't you -" Mel was cut off by an excruciatingly sharp pain in her lower stomach and she groaned grabbing at her swollen belly.

"Mel?" he asked starting to freak out.

"I'm okay." she breathed as the pain passed.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Mary questioned from the back seat.

"I don't know I just -" she started but the pain came back stronger and this time she screamed out.

"Are you in labor?" Steve asked, really panicking now.

"I can't be. I still have a -" another scream.

"I know I'm not a doctor or anything but I'm pretty sure that she's having this baby." Mary stated.

"Okay calm down. There's no need to panic. Just breathe." Steve said as he turned on the lights and siren that he had installed and making a u-turn heading towards the hospital.

"You're the one panicking."

"Shut up."

"No, you're freaking her out."

"Both of you shut up." Mel demanded through gritted teeth.

They remained quiet for the rest of the ten minute ride to the hospital. Steve pulled up to the doors and got out of the truck coming over to Mel's side and helping her out as well before he picked her up and Mary sped off to find a parking spot. He carried her into the lobby where he informed a nurse of the situation and she rushed off returning with a wheel chair as Mary ran in the door.

"Call Danny." Steve instructed his sister as he wheeled his wife to the maternity ward.

They wouldn't let her into the delivery room so she was left in the waiting room to do just that; wait. She paced for about fifteen minutes before the rest of Steve's team ran into the room just as impatiently as she was. They were in for a long day.

* * *

><p>Thirteen hours later Mel was finally dialated enough to begin to push. He doctor instructed her to do so and even though they had given her an epidural she could still feel the pain. She cried out as she pushed, digging her nails into Steve's hand that she clutched tightly.<p>

"You're doing great." the doctor commented.

"I hate you." she said to Steve.

"You don't mean that honey. That's the pain talking." he replied.

"Don't you ever touch me again." she threatened.

"Yes dear."

"Don't you 'yes dear' me jackass. You did this to me."

"I love you." he stated in response.

She groaned as she was instructed to push again. She just wanted it to be over. She was in pain and she was tired and cranky and saying things that she didn't mean. She was lucky that her husband wasn't an insecure man or he might be hurt by her insults.

"One more big push Melinda." the doctor informed her.

"I can't." she laying laying her head back on the pillow. Steve wiped the sweat from her brow and kissed her sweetly.

"Yes you can." he insisted. "One more push and we can meet out baby. You can do this."

"Okay." she agreed with a nod, sitting up and bracing herself as she pushed as hard as she could. She laughed through her pain as she heard the cry of their child.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy." the doctor said happily. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby-"

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

For Now?


	28. Update 081914

**Update 08/19/14:**

Okay so I have been out of commission for a VERY long time now and I greatly appreciate that I am still receiving reviews and favorites on my old stories. I have started several stories in my long hiatus and haven't been able to commit to a single one. So now I would like to get the input of those of you who do enjoy my work. What should I work on next? Maybe if I have a little pressure from you guys it'll be the push that I need to finally finish something. I'll be posting a poll on here with 10 of my ideas for a new story (some of which I have already started and all of which I have ideas for) and I will let you decide what I should work on. I will also be listing them below and if you want to send me a PM with any ideas you may like to see me write I will gladly do so and you will be given full credit for your input. Thank you all so much for all of you who have me on alert and enjoy my work I hope that I can give you something new to enjoy.

J. Gibb!

**Ideas for New Stories:**

Doctor Who - Doctor / OC (10th or 11th?)

Supernatural - Castiel / OC

Avengers - Captain America (Steve Rogers) / OC

Chuck - Chuck Bartowski / OC

Torchwood - Captain Jack Harkness / OC

Agents of SHIELD - Leo Fitz / OC

Primeval - Connor Temple / OC

Merlin - Merlin / OC

Once Upon a Time - Captain Hook (Killian Jones) / OC

Vampire Diaries - Matt Donovan / OC

**PS:**

For my followers of "Between You and I"; I know that I left the story off in a bad way and never delivered the one-shot wrap up to give it a better ending. So if you are interested in seeing what I had planned as a better ending to that story drop me a PM or a comment on this and if enough of you want it I will get onto completing that first before I start a new story.


End file.
